


SOLDIER, Flowers and Magic

by DavisLeo



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/M, manipulative!Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavisLeo/pseuds/DavisLeo
Summary: Zack and Aerith had been hanging out in Aerith's church, admiring the flowers. Zack had come back from a long mission as 1st Class. All is well when a bright and blinding light envelopes the two and lands them in 12 Grimmauld Place in front of people they don't know but claim to know who they were. What happens when the two are still forced to go to Hogwarts, despite being far older than all of the students, only to come across the infamous pink toad of the ministry?





	1. Flowers and Light

        Two figures sit side by side in front of a large patch of flowers, a warm and comfortable silence surrounding them. One was a female with brown hair in a braid, tied with a pink ribbon. The other was a male with dark, spiky black hair. Sunlight filtered in through the big gaping hole in the ceiling of the church the two were sitting in. Their names were Aerith Gainsborough and Zack Fair. Zack had just returned from a long mission as 1st Class and was visiting his lovely girlfriend since he had the time off. He looks at Aerith and gently turns her face to look at him, placing a gentle kiss on her lips for a brief moment. No words were spoken as green eyes looked into MAKO blue eyes. Their eyes and gentle smiles spoke the words for them. After a moment of gazing into each other's eyes, Zack and Aerith close their eyes and lean their foreheads against each other, enjoying each other's company. 

        "Hey flower girl, remember when I first crashed from the sky?" Zack asks. He gets a giggle in response.

        "How could I forget a beautiful black haired angel falling into my flowers?" Aerith responds, a small smile gracing her lips. She noticed a very faint blush on Zack's cheeks. "Why do you ask?"

        "Eh, no particular reason! I was just thinking back about the memories we've made," Zack answered with his usual grin that made his precious flower girl laugh. To Zack, Aerith's laugh was like the song of an angel and beams brightly upon hearing the angelic song. "Oh flower girl, I love hearing that laugh," he says, pulling Aerith into a hug. Aerith laughs again, hugging Zack in return, nuzzling her face into the crook of the SOLDIER's neck. She breathes in his scent - light musk, mild cologne and the faintest scent of MAKO. She lets out a small and happy sigh, sitting in the strong arms of her SOLDIER. 

        "You know Zack, I really like the longer hair on you," Aerith comments, peaking up from Zack's neck. Said male beams brightly.

        "Glad to hear that! I thought it looked better and made me more mature looking, ya know?" Zacks says happily.

        "That is true and makes you look even more handsome," Aerith says, giggling as Zack blushed again.

        "Aeeerrriiittthhhh, I'm supposed to be making you blush! Not the other way around!" Zack whined playfully, pouting at his girlfriend, causing her to laugh that angelic laugh again. However, the pout goes away and is replaced with a wide smile hearing Aerith laugh. The smile turns into a mischievous grin as the raven-haired male immediately starts to tickle the brunette's sides, causing her to laugh even more.

        "Zaaacckk! Stop it!" Aerith laughs, trying to push away Zack's hands from her sides.

        "Noooope! You're going to have to stop me!" Zack says, continuing his assault of tickles on Aerith's sides. Aerith could only think of one thing and decided to try it. She manages to suppress her laughter long enough to press her lips to Zack's and bring him into a sweet kiss. The tickling stopped and Zack kisses Aerith back, sharing a sweet and tender kiss. The two remained lip-locked for a moment and then break for air. "Well that's one way to stop tickles!"

        "Good to know!" Aerith giggles, a faint blush on her cheeks. She eeps when Zack suddenly pulls her down, now on top of Zack's chest. Her face darkens a bit more but she snuggles into Zack's chest regardless. She traces patterns on the SOLDIER's chest, getting a faint and happy hum from the male. All was going well for the happy couple but it seems that Fate was not going to have that for very long as a bright, Lifestream green light envelopes the two. Zack instinctively holds tight onto Aerith when feeling them being pulled somewhere. Aerith was scared but grips onto Zack, hoping that they wouldn't be separated in whatever strange place they were being summoned to. The bright, Lifestream green light leaves them and the couple falls a foot onto a slightly creaky wooden floor. Zack lands with a slight oof since Aerith was on top of him. He slowly sits up with Aerith and looks at the unfamiliar faces surrounding them. His SOLDIER instincts kicking in, he hops up and and sets Aerith behind him and grabbing his buster sword. Zack was surprised that the buster sword had been on his back as it wasn't there before. He could only assume that whatever brought him and his flower girl to this odd world decided that he might need it. 'How thoughtful of the weird light to bring the sword with me,' Zack thought sarcastically. 

        "Welcome back to the Wizarding World, Mr Potter and Miss Granger!" a rather old man with a long white beard says to the two.

**~~ Moments before ~~**

        In the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place, the Order of the Phoenix was having a meeting. At the head of one side of the table was a very elderly looking man with a long white beard. On the opposing side was the owner of 12 Grimmauld Place, a younger looking man with slightly wavy, black hair that reached to about his shoulders. These two were Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, respectively. On one side of the table, there was a redheaded couple by the names of Molly and Arthur Weasley and a grizzly looking man with a magic blue eye named Alastor "Mad-Eyed Moody". On the opposing side from these three were another three. The closest to Sirius was a pale man with thin light brown starting to grey hair and a few scars on his face. His name was Remus John Lupin. Next to Remus was a woman with spiky, bubblegum pink hair named Nymphadora Tonks, or more commonly known as Tonks. The final member was a tall and bald black man by the name of Kingsley Shacklebolt. The doors were closed, blocking the children that were in the house from being in the room. However, two redheaded twins named Fred and George Weasley had sent down an extendable ear to listen in on the conversation. With them, listening in were their two younger siblings, Ronald Billius Weasley and Ginevra Molly Weasley. The four were not allowed to be in the mission as their mother deemed it unsafe for them to listen in. 

        "Welcome to another meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. I have gathered you here today as I believe I have found a way to bring both Mr Potter and Miss Granger to us. As I suspected, they are not dead but simply somewhere else," Albus says, a twinkle in his eyes.

        "Harry's alive?!" Sirius says, almost jumping out of his seat. His eyes shine with hope at the thought of his godson being alive.

        "I don't mean to be rude Albus, but who is this Miss Granger and why is she important?" Molly says.

        "Ah Miss Granger. She is a muggleborn witch named Hermione Jean Granger. She is important as she disappeared the same night as young Harry. We must care for all witches and wizards so that they don't bring harm to anyone," Albus says.

        "Of course. I'm sorry Albus," Molly says, flushing a bit after hearing the Headmaster's words. 

        "So how do we bring them here?" Remus asks, looking to ancient wizard.

        "Good question!" Albus says jovially. "I have found a summoning ritual. It requires something that used to belong to the person being summoned. From Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I have procured a old cat plushie. I assume that either you or Sirius has something that belonged to young Harry before that terrible incident?" 

        "Yeah, a stag plush," Sirius says. He looks at Remus and the two couldn't help but chuckle at the inside joke, having called Harry Bambi when he was a little baby. 

        "That's all good and well Albus, but what else does this ritual need? I assume you wouldn't summon all of us if you just needed these plushies," Alastor growled out.

        "Thank is correct. I need all of you to help power the ritual. The more people, the less magic each person has to contribute," Albus answers.

        "Alright! Let's get this ritual going and bring home the lost!" Tonks says, excited to help out, being the youngest of everyone there. With a nod, the group breaks up. Sirius goes to get the stag plush, noticing an ear vanishing over the edge of the railing on the top floor landing. He chuckles and decides not to say anything as he would have done something similar. Remus, Molly and Arthur take care of transfiguring and moving everything out of the way to help clear the floor space. Albus summons the book he had found the ritual in and opens it up. He tasks Tonks and Kingsley in helping him draw the runes and summoning circle necessary. Once Sirius returned with the plush and the circle was complete, the two plushes were set upon the circle, all of the adults set their hands on the circle, channeling magic into it. Albus began the chant. When the chant was finished, a bright green light appeared and two figures land in the center with a light thud. The raven haired male immediately stood up and put the brunette behind him and drew a rather large sword into a defensive position.

        "Welcome back to the Wizarding World, Mr Potter and Miss Granger!" Albus greets the two.


	2. The SOLDIER and the Flower Girl

        Zack and Aerith were very confused when the ancient looking man addressed them as Mr Potter and Miss Granger. Zack didn't trust the grandfatherly look the ancient man was giving him. He quickly looks at the other seven people in the room and noticed they all were dressed kinda funny. Not letting his guard down, he glances behind him to see how Aerith was doing. He was glad to see that she wasn't panicking but could see some fear in her green eyes. He turns his attention back to the ancient looking man, the tip of the buster sword pointed more at him.

        "You got the wrong people bud. And who the hell are you?" Zack says, ignoring some of the sticks that were pointed at him. Seriously? Sticks? What good would that do? 

        "Wands down everyone, we must let them feel at ease here," the ancient man said, motioning for people to put the sticks down. He turns back to Zack and smiles. "Why my boy, I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he answers. Zack snorts lightly at the name and received a light smack on the shoulder from Aerith. "Though I must say, you and Miss Granger look quite different than we expected."

        "I'm sorry, but we're not this Mr Potter and Miss Granger you keep speaking about..." Aerith says quietly.

        "Yeah. The name's Zackary Fair. I'm a 1st Class SOLDIER, though I would prefer to be called Zack," Zack says, a hint of pride in his voice as he states his name.

        "And I'm Aerith Gainsborough. Just a simple flower girl," Aerith says afterwards. Albus blinks at hearing the names.

        "Ah, of course you would have different names as you would not remember your names from this world..." Albus says. Zack narrows his MAKO blue eyes at Albus.

        "From this world? We're not from... here... wherever here is. I'm from Gongaga and Aerith is from Midgar," Zack scowls. 

        "Excuse me young man, but could you please put that ridiculous sword away? It's quite unnerving!" Molly finally bursts out, not liking how this young man wielding such a large sword.

        "Oops, sorry. Guess I can put it away since you currently don't want to harm us," Zack says with an embarrassed chuckle. Once Aerith stepped out from behind him, Zack twirls the sword and puts it on the magnetic holster on his back. Zack immediately pulls Aerith close to him, the girl staying close to him. "So wanna explain why you think we're these people you think we are?" he says.

        "I suppose we should bring everyone in. Molly, please bring your children in so they can know the story too," Albus says, a little weary. The woman reluctantly leaves and calls for her children to come down into the kitchen. Meanwhile, Alastor, Kingsley and Arthur start transfiguring the room back to normal, startling the two newcomers. 

        "What in the Lifestream..." Aerith breathes, watching the wizards work. She then looks at the doors as four redheaded children enter the room, the two youngest staring and jawdropping at the sight of her and Zack. The twins had just tilted their heads curiously at them. Albus summons two more chairs for Zack and Aerith and motions for everyone to take a seat. Zack noticed that two particular wizards were staring at him with shock and what appeared to be a longing look.

        "Moony... Is that... Is that really our little Bambi..?" Sirius whispered to Remus.

        "Yeah, that's him alright Padfoot.. Though he smells slightly different," Remus whispered back. Zack caught that and wondered what the relationship he had with those two and why he was being called Bambi. After everyone settles down into a seat, all of the magic users turn their focus onto the couple.

        "Um, before we start, can we know your names first?" Aerith asks politely. She gets a warm smile from Albus and has everyone introduce themselves. Remus and Sirius didn't mention their relationship to Harry - er Zack yet. After the introductions, the magic users turn to focus on the couple.

        "So as I said before. You two are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. You are here in Wizarding Britain and are a wizard and a witch. You both disappeared from this world on October 31st, 1981. You have been missing for 14 years and most of the Wizarding World thought you both dead, though they didn't think either of you were dead until September 1st, 1991 when both of you should have started Hogwarts," Albus starts.

        "Hey, listen. Those are not our names! Maybe they were but they're not anymore!" Zack says. "Like we said, I am Zack Fair and she's Aerith Gainsborough and we'd prefer you reference us as such!"

        "Also, you're implying that we're both 15. I'm afraid that's not right. I'm 20 and Zack is 21," Aerith says.

        "What? That's impossible! You two surely can't be in your 20s!" Molly says, flabbergasted.

        "Well Molly, they look more like my age than they do Ron's or Ginny's age," Tonks points out.

        "Also, if they came from a different world, it's also possible that time passes different than it does here," Remus adds in lightly. 

        "So assuming we're who you say we are, what's so important about us?" Zack says, his blue MAKO eyes hardening. 

        "Well Harry, er Zack, you are a very famous wizard here. When you were a mere baby, there was a Dark Wizard running about trying to take over Wizarding Britain. His name is Lord Voldemort," Albus pauses. Zack noticed how almost everyone flinched at the name. "Or more commonly referred to as He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. There was a prophecy that talked about a child who would be his downfall. You and one other child were possible candidates. In the end, He chose you. So on the night of October 31st, 1981, He came to your family's home and killed not just your father but also your mother. When he turned his wand upon you to cast the Killing Curse, something caused it to rebound and kill him instead. As the name implies, it kills its victim one hundred percent of the time. No one had ever survived... Except for you. You became known as the Boy-Who-Lived with a little lightning scar on your forehead. I had brought you to your only living relatives to keep you safe.. Except your mother's sister never even knew you existed." 

        "Huh, so that's why I had that scar...." Zack murmurs, rubbing his forehead where the scar used to be. It was only then that everyone noticed that the signature scar was gone and instead, there was an X-shaped scar on his cheek as well. "So what about Aerith?"

        "Miss Gra- er Gainsborough is what we call a Muggleborn witch, a witch born to muggles or non-magical folk. She is not a prophecy child but her disappearance happened the same night as yours Mr Fair. She was reported missing in the Muggle world. As suspected, she did not show up for her first day of Hogwarts. It was rather odd that she and yourself went missing on the same night," Albus explains. Zack and Aerith look at each other. They both stay quiet digesting all of this information.

        "Okay, I know we just dumped A LOT of information on you two, but it's been killing me to stay quiet about this. Ha- Zack. I am your Godfather. I was one of your father's best friends and he and your mother made me your Godfather. Remus is one of your honorary uncles," Sirius blurts out, unable to hold it in anymore.

        "Huh, well that explains that..." Zack says, surprised at the information. He runs a hand through his long, spiky raven locks. 

        "I suppose we should explain what has happened to us.. Shouldn't we?" Aerith says.

        "That would be greatly appreciated Gainborough," Alastor growled out, the magic eye switching from Aerith to Zack. Aerith subconsciously scoots her chair closer to Zack. 

        "Well I guess I'll start since my story is a tad longer, huh?" Zack says, looking at his girlfriend. He then looks at everyone else. "As I said before, I'm from Gongaga and I am a 1st Class SOLDIER. SOLDIER is program run by a big electric company called ShinRa. I guess you could think of SOLDIER as like an elite police force/army force."

        "Oh so like Aurors!" Ginny blurts out. After getting a confused look from the two, she blushes. "They're the magic cops."

        "Ooooh. Anyways, I joined at age 13 as that's the youngest you can be to enlist. I spent my time as a cadet before eventually making my way into the actual SOLDIER program. When I joined the SOLDIER ranks, I was injected with MAKO which gives people, should their bodies accept it, enhanced strength, senses, agility, etc. It basically creates a super soldier!" Zack chirps happily.

        "What's MAKO?" Arthur inquires.

        "MAKO is the liquidized version of the Lifestream. It's our planet's life blood and what makes the world thrive and alive. It is the planet and everyone eventually returns to the Lifestream," Aerith explains.

        "That's my flower girl! So smart!" Zack coos, making said flower girl blush lightly. "Anyways, I met Aerith here after some shenanigans within the company and being promoted to 1st Class and ended up crashing through the roof of the church she lived in. When I eventually returned to the company, more shenanigans happened and eventually I had to kill my mentor. Fast forward sometime and boom, I'm hanging out with Aerith and then we're here."

        "And what about you Miss Gainsborough," Kingsley asks, looking to the brunette woman.

        "Oh, well my life isn't as exciting as Zack's was. I was experimented on as a young child for long time until my mother was able to get me away. She died but another woman took me in as her own and raised me. I was wanted by ShinRa for my ability to talk with the Lifestream and the Planet. I refused to help and eventually I found the church that I met Zack in. It was in the slums sadly but because of my connection to the Lifestream, I was able to make the flowers grow and became known as the flower girl," Aerith says. She then looks down to signify that she finished. Everyone remained silent to digest the information they received. The wizards and witches with the information on Zack and Aerith and then Zack and Aerith about who they supposedly were. Eventually Albus breaks the silence.

        "We will discuss more about your futures tomorrow. I think everyone needs a good night's rest. If you two still don't believe your heritage, we'll bring you to Gringotts, the Wizarding Banks, to have an inheritance test performed. Molly, could you show them to their rooms?" Albus says.

        "Uh, if it's not too much to ask.. Can we share a room..?" Zack asks. He was still getting night terrors whenever he slept alone and would prefer to have Aerith with him so he actually rested. Molly was going to grill them for a reasoning as to why she should but saw some pain flash across Zack's eyes and gives in. 

        "Of course dears, please follow me," Molly says, offering a warm smile to the two. She leads the two off to a spare room and enlarged the bed so that the two could fit comfortably. Albus watches as everyone else decides that retiring would be a good idea for the night after all the excitement that went on.

        'This will prove much more troublesome than I had hoped.. It would appear that the two are in love. And here I was hoping to pair Miss Weasley with Mr Potter and the youngest Weasley male with Miss Granger... Oh well, I can work with this, one way or another,' Albus thought to himself as he left 12 Grimmauld place to go retire to his personal room in Hogwarts.


	3. Blood Never Lies

        The morning had Zack wake with a jolt as he felt the bed he was in was not what he was used to. He looks around the room and relaxes when the memories of the previous night come back to him. The raven haired male brings his gaze back to the person next to him and he smiles. He gently brushes some of the chocolate brown hair that had fallen in front of Aerith's face. Aerith smiles as she stirs from her sleep. She nuzzles Zack's hand as her green eyes flutter open. Aerith slowly sits up and stretches with a yawn.

        "Good morning Zack," Aerith says sweetly.

        "Mornin' flower girl," Zack responds. He was glad that Aerith didn't seem to be flipping out, but he supposed that since she could talk to the Lifestream it wasn't too weird for her. He rests a hand on Aerith's cheek and gently brings her into a good morning kiss. Green and MAKO blue eyes close as the two share a soft and loving kiss. Zack's hands rest on Aerith's hips gently as Aerith's arms wrap around Zack's neck. When the two break, they look at each other with a happy smile and lean their foreheads together. "I love you so much Aerith."

        "I love you too Zack, more than you could ever know," Aerith responded. She giggled when Zack stole a quick, chaste kiss from her. A knock from the door snapped them out of their little world.

        "Breakfast is ready dears!" Molly called through the doors before bustling back down. Zack and Aerith get out of bed. Zack pulled on his SOLDIER pants and shirt over his boxers. He turns to give Aerith some privacy. Aerith smiles, glad that Zack was still respectful of her privacy even though they had been dating for a while. She quickly removes the pajamas that Ginny had loaned her before pulling on her blue and white dress. 

        "You can look now Zack," Aerith says, her smile not leaving her lips. She starts to gather her hair into the usual braid but stopped when feeling Zack's hands.

        "I got it. I've finally learned how to make a great braid," Zack says happily. He braids Aerith's hair and ties off the end with the usual pink band before putting the pink ribbon in Aerith's hair. He pecks her cheek when finishes. "There we go!"

        "Thank you Zack!" Aerith says happily. She holds her hand out to her boyfriend who happily takes it and the couple heads down the stairs to go join the others for breakfast. Zack was almost drooling at the smell of the heavenly breakfast that Molly had prepared. Aerith stifles a giggle at the look on her boyfriend's face. "Good morning everyone," she greets. The two sit in the seats that they had taken yesterday. Once everyone was seated, breakfast was served and everyone started to wake up as they eat. Molly was glad she had thought to cook more than usual as she noticed that Harry, no Zack, ate a lot and figured it had to do with the MAKO infused within. Idle chatter was made between people as no one wanted to mention the elephant in the room. After breakfast was cleared from the table, Zack looks at everyone.

        "Alright. You say I'm this Harry Potter guy, but I still don't believe you. What did that old man say we could do that would prove that this story is true?" Zack says, looking at the adults.

        "Gringotts. We bring you there and have you two perform blood tests. I will accompany you two there," Remus says.

        "I'm going too! Besides, I was just declared as innocent so now I can leave this Merlin-damned house!" Sirius says, causing the werewolf to chuckle softly. "Besides, I'm also H- Zack's dogfather!" 

        "Dogfather...?" Aerith asks, eyebrows furrowing. "I thought you were his godfather..."

        "I am. But I like to say dogfather as well.. Just watch," Sirius says with a Marauder-like grin. He then morphs into Padfoot. Aerith lets out a happy squeal and immediately hugs Padfoot, causing the wizards and witches in the room to chuckle

        "Oh my Goddess! You're absolutely adorable!" Aerith coos, petting Padfoot happily. Zack was in shock but then laughs.

        "Dogfather! I get it! Hah! That's great!" Zack grins widely. He pats Padfoot on the head. "How'd he do that?"

        "He's an animagus. An animagus is a witch or wizard who can transform into a creature. Your father, James Potter, was also an animagus. He was a Stag. We called your dad Prongs and we call Sirius Padfoot," Remus explains.

        "Are you an animagus?" Zack asks curiously, tilting his head puppy like. Remus gives a sad smile.

        "I'm afraid not... I am a werewolf.." Remus says, expecting Aerith and Zack to be disgusted with him.

        "Whoooa you mean like on the full moon you turn into a big wolf??" Zack asks.

        "Er, yeah something like that... You're not repulsed?" Remus asks, surprised.

        "Of course not Remus! We're not going to judge you for something you can't control. Also you've been very nice to us," Aerith says, standing.

        "Besides Moony, you fold your socks. Sorry if that doesn't instill terror into people," Sirius says, after becoming human. He grins hearing a giggle from Aerith. That giggle turns into laughter. Sirius looks and snorts seeing Tonks change her facial features to mimic various people.

        "Whoooaaa! How can you do that?? That's so cool!" Zack says, excitedly. 

        "I'm a metamorphmagus! I can change my appearance. In fact, I can become you!" Tonks grins before shifting to look like Zack.

        "Aerith! Look another me!!" Zack says, grinning widely, the Puppy persona showing quite brightly. Aerith giggles and pats the correct Zack on the head. Tonks shifts back to normal, grinning at the two. 

        "So do you two still want to go to Gringotts to do a blood test?" Remus asks the couple. 

        "Yeah! Let's go!" Zack says. He dashes upstairs to get his and Aerith's shoes. Out of habit, he clicked the buster sword onto his back and came back down. He gently tosses Aerith her shoes and slides his on. Aerith pulls her shoes on happily. 

        "Er, Zack, I think you can leave that sword of yours here... You might bring unwanted attention to yourself by carrying that thing around," Sirius says.

        "Huh? Oh, swords aren't common to have? Well, I guess I could leave it here," Zack says. He didn't like leaving the buster sword alone.

        "Why not just shrink it and keep it in your pocket. I personally don't trust the twins or Ron around that," Tonk says. she gets three undignified huffs from the three Weasleys she mentions.

        "Brilliant idea Tonks," Remus praises. He looks at Zack. "May I?" he asks. Upon getting a nod from Zack, the werewolf points his wand at the buster sword and casts Reducio on the sword. "Now it can go in your pocket. If you need it for whatever reason, I can easily enlargen it for you."

        "Cool!" Zack says, putting the now miniature buster sword in his pocket. The werewolf and animagus motion for Zack and Aerith to follow them out of the house. After stepping outside, the wizards hold out their arms to them.

        "We'll bring you by apparation. It's a method of wizarding transportation. Warning though - you'll feel like you're getting sucked through a really small tube and may feel nauseous afterwards!" Sirius grins. Zack and Aerith glance at each before holding onto a wizard. Zack grabs onto Sirius and Aerith grabs onto Remus. The two wizards then apparate to an alleyway near the Leaky Cauldron. Zack and Aerith groan lightly, managing to hold in their breakfasts. "Wow! Most people throw up after their first apparation trip! Well let's go!" Sirius says before leading the way. He puts a Notice-Me-Not charm on Zack and Aerith. Zack wraps an arm around Aerith's waist protectively and follows Sirius into the Leaky Cauldron, Remus bringing up the rear. Sirius taps the correct bricks and leads Zack and Aerith into Diagon Alley.

        "Welcome to Diagon Alley, once of Wizarding Britain's busiest hubs. Anyways, stay close to us so we can get you to Gringrotts," Remus says with a smile. He watches as Zack and Aerith look around in wonder. The group of four make their way to Gringotts, Zack having to restrain himself from going to inspect EVERYTHING. "And before we go inside, make sure to be respectful of the goblins. The more respectful and humble you are, the more willing the goblins are to helping," Remus says, causing the two to nod as they enter the goblin-run bank. Sirius walks up to a goblin.

        "Greetings Griphook. May your gold never run dry," Sirius says. Said goblin looks up with a wicked grin.

        "May your gold never run dry Lord Black. How may I assist  you today?" Griphook says, peering at Sirius.

        "Well, we'd like to do two blood tests for these two," Sirius says, disabling the Notice-Me-Not charm on Zack and Aerith. Griphook leans forward and looks at Zack and Aerith.

        "Very well. If the four of you will follow me," Griphook says. He hops off his stool and then motions for the group to follow him. Zack did his best not to comment on how short Griphook was as he follows the goblin to his office. "Please, take a seat, I will return in a moment," Griphook says before disappearing. Zack and Aerith sit on one of the large chairs while Sirius and Remus sat in the smaller two chairs. Even though Zack and Aerith had agreed to go with Remus and Sirius to do the blood test, they were still wary of the two as at the moment they didn't believe they were this Harry Potter and Hermione Granger that were spoken of. When Griphook returned, he had two silver daggers and two pieces of parchment.

        "So let me guess, we prick our fingers and then let the blood drip onto the parchment?" Zack asks, arching a black eyebrow.

        "You would be correct," Griphook says, handing them both a silver dagger. Zack and Aerith look at each other before pricking their fingers and letting the blood drip onto their own parchments. Zack's cut instantly healed and the silver dagger's tip was no longer sharp. Aerith puts her finger in her mouth since her finger did not heal. Griphook takes the parchments and puts them on his desk. He takes the daggers and noticed that one was slightly melted. After a few moments, the parchments started to reveal everything about Aerith and Zack. "Huh, how interesting. Welcome back Mr Potter and Miss Granger.. Or should I say Mr Fair and Miss Gainsborough?" the goblin grinned before handing the papers to Zack and Aerith.

Zack's Parchment:

_Name: Zack Fair (formerly Harry James Potter)_

_Birthdate: July 31st, 1980_

_Appearance on Gaia:  August 14th, 1984_

_Age: 21_

_Biological Parents: James Fleamont Potter & Lily J. Potter (neé Evans)_

_Lifestream Biological Parents: Derran Fair & Rena Fair (neé Dragonius)_

_Race: Wizard & Enhanced Human_

_Abilities: Magic, use of MATERIA, enhanced speed, strength, senses and healing, Limit Break - Digital Mind Wave, animagus (possible)_

_Magical Blocks:_

_-Horcrux of Tom Marvelo Riddle - October 31st, 1981 -100% broken_

_-Minor Magical Core Block by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - October 31st, 1981 - 100% broke_

_Patronus: Alaskan Malamute_

_Animagus: Alaskan Malamute_

Zack looked over his parchment and was shocked to see all of the information. He was particularly interested in the animagus ability. He had to wonder what an Alaskan Malamute and assumed it was a dog on this planet. He looks over at Aerith and at her parchment.

Aerith's Parchment:

_Name: Aerith Gainsborough (formerly Hermione Jean Granger)_

_Birthdate: September 19th, 1979_

_Appearance on Gaia: February 7th, 1985_

_Age: 20_

_Biological Parents: John Granger & Katherine Granger (neé Wilkins)_

_Lifestream Biological Parents: Gast Faremis & Ifalna_

_Adopted by: Elmyra Gainsborough_

_Race: Witch, Half-human, Half-Cetra_

_Abilities: magic, use of MATERIA, connection to the Lifestream, specialty in Healing, Limit Break - Great Gospel, animagus (possible)_

_Magical Blocks: None_

_Patronus: Holland Lop_

_Animagus: Holland Lop_

Aerith looks up from her parchment. She looks at Zack and swaps parchments with him so they could read over each other's parchments. Aerith's usual soft and gentle green eyes narrowed upon looking at the Magical Blocks that were on Zack at one point.

        "What's a Horcrux and why did Albus put a magical core block on Zack?" Aerith asks.

        "A Horcrux is something that a Dark Wizard or Witch would use to store a part of their soul into for immortality. It would seem that Voldemort had accidentally used Mr Fair as a Horcrux when attempting to murder him. Concerning the magic block, I am not entirely sure," Griphook answers.

        "I believe you guys now but.. This isn't our home. We don't belong here, even if we're originally from here. Like it's great that I have a godfather and all but, I don't have that connection with you. Also, Albus seems REALLY suspicious. Like I don't trust him in the  slightest!" Zack says. Remus sighed, having had a feeling that summoning their friends' son back wouldn't be as perfect as they all had hoped. Sirius had a smile on his face but it was a sad one.

        "That's understandable pup. I didn't expect you to instantly latch onto me and Moony, as much as I had hoped you would. But we should head back. Griphook, please take the necessary fines out of my vault. Also, take some extra if you'd keep this all quiet," Sirius says.

        "With pleasure Lord Black. May your gold never run dry" Griphook says.

        "May your gold never run dry," Sirius says before leading the other three out. "I know you two don't want to go talk to Albus, but we it's the only thing you can do." 

        "something tells me a way to send us back wasn't thought of, was it?" Zack asks.

        "No, there hasn't. But I'm sure we can find one. But for now, let's just get back," Remus says quietly. The quartet walks silently back through Diagon Alley to get to the alleyway so that they could get back to 12 Grimmauld Place. Zack and Aerith were both conflicted. While it was apparent this world was in need of their help, this wasn't their fight. And what also concerned them was the fact that they were supposed to be 15 and yet they were 20 and 21. If they were stuck here for too long.. What would happen at home?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I took some creative liberties with some names as we don't know James's middle name, Hermione's parents' names, or Zack's parents's name. Also since they are no longer Hermione and Harry, I changed their patronus and (possible) animagus forms to something different than the otter and stag


	4. Fuck. Guess We're Stuck

         Upon returning to 12 Grimmauld Place, Zack, Aerith, Sirius and Remus found themselves in a slightly uncomfortable silence as they were lead back to the kitchen by Molly. The four were not surprised to see Albus sitting there, a twinkle in his eyes as he greets them. Zack and Aerith just kind of nod in acknowledgement to the old wizard as they sit down together. Aerith grips Zack's hand tightly and both of them look to Albus, as he clearly had something he wanted to say to everyone.

        "Like I said last night, we must discuss the future that involves Mr. Fair and Miss Gainsborough. I think the best course of action would be to have the two attend Hogwarts so that they may tame their magic," Albus starts out.

        "But Albus! They're far too old to go to Hogwarts! How will you explain to everyone that two young adults will be joining them?" Molly says.

        "Well, they will just pretend that they are 17 dear Molly," Albus says with a smile, as if that was the most obvious thing to say.

        "Whoa there, hold the phone! What makes you think Aerith and I are going to your school? We may have come from this world originally, but this isn't our home!" Zack says, flabbergasted.

        "Also, it's very rude of you to plan OUR future without our input. Besides, we have friends and a home to get back to," Aerith says, fixing Albus an annoyed look.

        "Nonsense! You're back home! This is where you belong, I assure you," Albus says, blinking in surprise. 

        "No it's not. Gaia is our home. Now send us back old man," Zack says, growling slightly. Sure, this magic was cool and nifty but this wasn't home. Aerith's church in the slums with the flowerbeds was home. The smell of MAKO permeating the air was home. Knowing that the Lifestream was around them and the knowledge that one day they would return to the Lifestream was home. This place that they called Earth was devoid of all of those things. Zack's hand slips into his pocket and he pulls out the miniature buster sword but rests it on the table. "If this was its normal size, I'd be holding it to your throat."

        "Zack.. I don't think you'd need to go that far.." Aerith says, immediately hugging Zack's opposite arm, causing the raven haired male to look at the brunette. He sighs.

        "You're right flower girl. I let my emotions get the better of me again," Zack says, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He blinks as he watches the miniature buster sword float up in the air suddenly, and hears a faint 'Engorgio'. The SOLDIER grabs the buster sword and rests it against the back of the chair. "So as I said earlier. You're going to send us back to Gaia."

        "I'm afraid I cannot do that my boy. As you see, the spell we used was to bring someone back to their land of their origin. But I promise you I will look into finding you two a way home if you two truly desire. But until then, I ask that you attend Hogwarts so that-" Albus says.

        "So you can keep an eye on us and keep us at arms length," Zack interrupts bluntly.

        "No no! Not at all Har- Zack. Simply to keep you safe and so that once a way is found, we can send you back as quickly as possible!" Albus says. Zack narrows his blue eyes at Albus, not trusting him in the slightest. Ever since the blood test, neither him nor Aerith thought the old coot was trustworthy, especially with the magic block that had been put on Zack. And what made things even more suspicious was the fact that Sirius, who is supposedly Zack's godfather, had been declared innocent of something. If Zack's parents were dead, it seemed like that he wouldn't have grown up with Sirius but with someone else as Sirius had been framed of something rather dastardly. 

        "Fine. Let's say we go with your plan and we attend Hogwarts. Aerith and I have some questions to ask. Firstly, why the hell was there a Minor Magic Block on me?" Zack says, pulling out his blood test. He noticed that Albus had paled a bit at the discovery of the magic block, which only made Albus even more suspicious to him. He watches as the wizard summoned the blood test to look over it.

        'Ah, Merlin's balls. This blood test is not working out in my favor...' Albus thinks to himself. "Well, the scar that was on your forehead from the night of your parents' murder had some funny energy readings. I wasn't quite sure what it was so I placed the minor magic block on you to keep you safe, not knowing what it was. But seeing that it was a Horcrux, I have a feeling it was a good call so that the soul fragment didn't leech off of you for too long." 

        "Did you ever have a scar on your forehead as a kid Zack?" Aerith asks curiously. 

        "Nope. Maybe the Lifestream fixed it when we came to Gaia," Zack says.

        "A Horcrux? You mean He used young Harry, I mean Zack, as a way to keep himself immortal?" Molly gasps.

        "I do think it was an accident dear Molly. I don't think Tom was expecting any resistance when attempting to murder young Mr. Fair," Albus says. "However, we have a few more important things to do, like getting Mr Fair and Miss Gainsborough the supplies they will need in order to be prepared for this upcoming year at Hogwarts. Molly, if you wouldn't mind, could you take the two with you when you go with your own children?" 

        "I wouldn't mind but I believe Sirius and Remus should do that. After all, Sirius is Zack's godfather," Molly says.

        "She's right. Sirius n' Remus should take them! But if'n you want Zack and Aerith to have more protection, I'll tag along!" Tonk pipes in.

        "Very well. Is this acceptable to you two?" Albus asks, looking at the two in question. Zack and Aerith looks at each other. The two stare into each other's eyes as if having a silent conversation. After a moment, the couple look up at the old headmaster. 

        "Yes. That will be perfectly fine," Aerith says. 

        "Very well. I bid you all a good day. I must be on my way once more as I'm still searching for a suitable Defense Against The Dark Arts professor. Are you sure you don't want the position again Remus?" Albus says.

        "As much as I would love to teach again, I don't think the parents of many of the students would be happy to have a werewolf teaching their kids again," Remus says with a sad smile on his pale and thing lips. Albus nods and he gets up. Walking over to the fire place and turning it "on" so that the flames turned green, Albus steps into the flames and heads off to his office. 

        "What was that?" Aerith asks curiously.

        "Floo! It's a way of wizard travel! As long as a fire place is connected, you can Floo anywhere! It's one of the more pleasant ways of travel in my opinion," Ginny explains happily as Sirius turns his fireplace "off" of the Floo Network.

        "Interesting..." Aerith murmurs. Molly shoos everyone out of the kitchen so she could start preparing lunch for everyone.

        "Sirius... What were you declared innocent of?" Zack asks his dogfather. A deep sigh emits from the man.

        "I was framed of betraying James and Lily to Voldemort. I was the Secret Keeper, aka I kept the secret of where you, James and Lily were located. However, I feared that I would be too obvious of a choice and basically begged your mother and father to switch it to our friend Peter. Turns out the lil rat was exactly that - a rat. He told Voldemort where you were and then after a dramatic escape, I was immediately locked up in Azkaban, the wizarding prison, without a trial. The only people who knew we switched were James, Lily, me, Peter and Albus. Though I escaped two years ago upon seeing that the rat was indeed still alive and attempted to get him. It was only earlier this summer thanks to Moony and Minnie, the deputy headmistress, that I was given a trial," Sirius explains.

        "Don't you find that kind of suspicious? Albus left you to rot in Azkaban for 12 years even though he knew you were innocent?" Zack points out. Sirius's eyes widen in shock at the realization. Remus, Tonk and the twins who were nearby overheard and all looked at each other.

        "Now that you point that out... That is rather suspicious... I always knew that something was up with him," Tonks says, scowling lightly.

        "Yeah. We should try to figure out what he's planning," Fred says.

        "Well since you two will be in Hogwarts with Zack and Aerith, you should stick with them and help figure out what that old coot is up to," Remus says, a vague smirk on his lips. "Just make sure to keep the levels of mischief that you manage low."

        "Oh that'll be wonderful!" Aerith says, clapping her hands together. 

        "Wait are you two pranksters?" Zack asks, a twinkle appearing in his blue eyes. The twins grin widely.

        "Why yes we do! And those two there are the Marauders. They were big pranksters with your father during their years at Hogwarts," the twins say. Zack grins.

        "I think we'll get along quite well then," Zack says. The look on his face reminded Sirius and Remus of James, their hearts almost stopping.

        "Well, we look forward to working with you then," George says.

        "Well, if you'll excuse us, Zack and I are going to retire to our room to mull over everything," Aerith says, looking at the five gathered in front of her and her boyfriend. Zack quickly goes to the kitchen to retrieve his sword and then attaches it to the magnetic holster. After Zack returns, the SOLDIER and flower girl leave the kitchen and head up to the room they had been given. After closing the door behind them, the two remove their shoes and Zack removes the buster sword and holster and lays it on the ground near the door. Aerith immediately hugs Zack afterwards, burying her face in Zack's sturdy chest. Zack wraps his muscular arms around Aerith, nuzzling his face into the top of Aerith's hair. A few moments pass as the two stand this way before Zack picks Aerith up bridal style and carries her over to the bed. He sits on the bed and then sets Aerith on the bed before laying down with her. Aerith stayed close to Zack the entire time. A few quiet sobs emit from Aerith as tears start to fall from her bright green eyes.

        "Ssshh... It's okay Aer.... It'll be okay.. We're going to be okay," Zack murmurs soothingly, his hand moving from the top of Aerith's head down the braid in a gentle and calming manner. "I know you miss home and you just want to leave but we'll get back home. I promise you I'll find us a way home." The sobs slowly stop and there's silence. Aerith looks up at Zack, a few tears threatening to fall down her faintly tearstained face. Zack gently wipes the tears away and gives a soft smile at Aerith. He then presses a kiss first to Aerith's forehead and then another to her lips. The kiss was a gentle kiss, full of love and reassurance. When Zack pulls back, his MAKO blue eyes stare into Aerith's green eyes. "I love you."

        "I love you too Zack," Aerith says, a small smile on her lips. She buries her face back into Zack's chest, just wanting to be held by the strong and protective arms of her boyfriend.

**~ Hogwarts, Albus's Office ~**

        Albus scowled as he stepped out of the flames of his fireplace. Of course he knew that Lily's and James's son had a Horcrux embedded in him and it was going to work out for him! It would help him mold the boy into a martyr for the Light after sending him to his death! But now the Horcrux was gone. There was no real reason for Zack to be made into a martyr. And the minor magic block was blocked. Morgana's left tit! That was to help with the molding process. Make the boy believe he wasn't strong enough to actual face Voldemort but give him the knowledge that he could still save the wizarding world by sacrificing himself. Then of course, Albus himself would swoop in and finish off Voldemort! And then of course, had Zack survived being killed and retrieved after Voldemort was gone, Albus was planning to have young Ginvera marry the boy. However, THAT plan was also thrown out the window when seeing that Miss Granger, no, Miss Gainsborough was in a relationship with Zack. He had hoped that Zack wouldn't have known love and would immediately accept Ginvera and give him someone to protect and give his life for. He noticed that even though Zack would do that for Aerith, he knew that it wouldn't happen in the way he would have hoped. The headmaster plops into his chair and sighs heavily. Seems like he would have to rework his plan and quick. Ah, that should work.. If he hired that pink toad from the ministry perhaps he could more easily salvage his plan so that Zack was still a martyr. He chuckles to himself and starts writing a letter to one Dolores Umbridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes I'm doing manipulative Dumbledore. Fuckin fight me


	5. MATERIA and Supplies

        Zack and Aerith had decided to take a calming nap after the whole ordeal of that morning. The two napped until it was lunchtime, being awoken by an odd creature with pointy ears and bulbous eyes. They found out that this creature is called a House Elf and that his name was Kreacher. Sirius had told Kreacher to go wake the two and bring them lunch, figuring the two wanted some more alone time. After thanking Kreacher for bringing them lunch and the House Elf disappearing with a crack, the two dig into their meals and appreciate Molly's cooking skills. When they finished their meal, Aerith stacked the dirty dishes up and set them aside to bring them down later. Aerith walks back over to Zack and hugs him happily. Zack hugs back and presses a kiss to Aerith's head. Suddenly, a lightbulb goes off in Zack's head.

        "Wait... if I have my buster sword here, maybe I still have some of my MATERIA!" Zack says, excitedly, looking at Aerith.

        "Oh yeah! The sword wasn't on you when we were brought here so maybe the MATERIA came with as well. With magic, I suppose almost anything is possible!" Aerith says. She lets her arms drop from being around Zack. Zack reaches into his pockets and searches around for the orbs. He finds them and pulls them out. He takes a moment to look at them all.

        "Alright so I have curaga, thundaga, fira, blizzara and reflect! Those will be super helpful!" Zack says, holding out the five orbs out to Aerith.

        "Indeed! However, I do think we should keep this quiet. I don't trust Dumbledore enough to let him know about our MATERIA," Aerith says. Zack nods in agreement. 

        "You're totally right about that. The less he knows, the better off we'll be," Zack says before shoving the orbs back into his pockets for the time being.

~ A Few Days Later ~

        It was after breakfast when Remus and Sirius had approached Zack and Aerith. The two wizards had given the couple some necessary space and figured that since school was due to start in a week's time from that day, they should take the two to get their supplies. Three days prior, Zack and Aerith had been taken out by Tonks to get some more muggle clothes than the ones that they had arrived in. Once again, the buster sword was shrunk and put into Zack's pocket before the quartet were apparated to the alleyway near the Leaky Cauldron. This time Zack and Aerith didn't feel like they wanted to barf their breakfast but neither liked it. This time, there weren't that many people in the pub so Remus opted out of using a Notice-Me-Not charm to get them through. After all, the two would have to interact with the storekeepers to ge their supplies.

        "Alright, first stop! Gringotts! Time to get money out of your vault Zack!" Sirius grins.

        "Wait, I have a vault?" Zack asks, a little shocked.

        "Well yes. Even if you are no longer Harry, you are still James's and Lily's son while also being Mr and Mrs Fair's son. So in result, you have a vault. The Potter fortune is not one to scoff at," Remus explains.

        "As for you Aerith, since your parents from here are Muggles, I'll be paying for your supplies with the Black Fortune," Sirius says happily.

        "Oh Mr. Black-" Aerith starts.

        "Siriusly, just call me Sirius! Mr. Black makes me feel old," Sirius says, before getting whacked in the head by Remus for his shitty pun.

        "But Sirius, I cannot let you pay for my supplies!" Aerith says.

        "If I supposedly have such a fortune, why not let me pay for Aerith since she's my girlfriend?" Zack says.

        "I mean you could buuuut I have some nasty cousins who I'd rather not get their filthy hands on the Black fortune should something happen to me that results in you not getting it. So the less that my cousins can get, the better I'll feel about it," Sirius explains.

        "Well, if you put it that way, I suppose I can take your offer then," Aerith huffed lightly. Sirius grins widely at Aerith before almost sauntering towards the bank. Being respectful to the goblins there, Sirius walks up to Griphook, the goblin that Zack and Aerith remembered from the first time they were there.

        "Back so soon Lord Black? What might your business be here for today?" Griphook says, peering at the wizard.

        "We're here to withdraw some money from both my own vault and the Potter vault," Sirius says. "And before you ask, I have both keys!" he proclaims before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out two different keys. He passes them over to the goblin who takes them and looks over them just to be sure that these were indeed the keys that Sirius had declared them to be. Nodding in approval and satisfaction, Griphook hands the keys back to Sirius. He then motions for the group to follow him. Instead of leading them down the hall that brought them to his office, Griphook brought the four to an odd looking cart.

        "Is that safe?" Aerith asks, arching a brown eyebrow at the contraption.

        "Yes. Just make sure to stay seated at all times," Remus says. After Griphook gets into the cart, Remus and Sirius instantly follow and take a seat. Zack and Aerith look at each other before stepping into the cart and taking a seat. Small walls appear around them and the cart starts to slowly roll before taking off at a fast speed. Zack lets out a whoop of excitement as the air whips through his long, raven spikes, a rather large and stupid grin on his face. Aerith had squealed in surprise but soon starts to giggle at seeing the stupid grin on Zack's face. The reactions made Sirius and Remus smile fondly at the couple's first experience with the ride in Gringotts. The cart comes to a grinding halt and stops right in front of Vault 713. The walls fall to the side and Griphook leads them to the vault door.

        "Key please," Griphook says, holding his hand out to Sirius. Sirius gives the key to Griphook who then opens a small little circle and sticks the key instead. Griphook stands back and the door opens slowly, revealing a large pile of gold, silver and bronze coins. Zack's jaw drops at the sight.

        "Lifestream! That is so much!" Zack says. "That's more than the amount of gil I would make if I stay at SOLDIER my whole life!"

        "Oh wow..." Aerith says, her eyes wide at the sight.

        "How much should I need?" Zack asks, looking at Remus and Sirius. Remus answers by producing a small leather pouch from his pocket.

        "Fill this. It should be enough to get you your supplies, any extra things you may want and still have some left over to bring with you," Remus says. "This'll be a bit tricky to remember but it's 29 Knuts, the bronze pieces, to a Sickle, a silver piece. And then 17 Sickles to a Galleon, the gold piece. You'll want about a fourth to a third of your pouch to be Galleons and then the rest Sickles and Knuts." Zack nods and he steps into the vault and by Remus's recommendations, he fills the pouch accordingly. He ties the pouch close and puts it in his pocket where the mini buster sword was. Griphook closes the vault and hands the key to Zack before leading the group a bit deeper and stops at Vault 711. Sirius hands his own key over to Griphook and the goblin opens the vault in the manner as the Potter Vault. Sirius had a similar pouch and he fills it up. After tying it shut, Sirius hands the pouch to Aerith.

        "That's all yours! Whenever you need money just let me know and I'll either give it to you or reimburse Zack if he gives you money," Sirius says.

        "Thank you so much Sirius," Aerith says, taking the pouch and bowing her head in appreciation. She puts it into the pockets of the pair of simple blue jeans she wore. After Vault 711 was closed, the quintet gets into the cart and it brings them back to the surface. When back on the service, Griphook parts ways and goes back to his duties while the other four go off to get the supplies. Remus had copied the list of what Fred and George had since Albus had planned on putting the couple in 6th year to give them more time to control their magic. Producing said list, the werewolf leads them off to get their supplies. First they had hit the trunk shop so that Zack and Aerith had a place to put everything. Once a trunk was obtained, books, potion necessities, and some other necessary materials were grabbed before they headed to Madame Malkin's.

        "So what do we need here?" Aerith asks.

        "Your school uniforms," Remus says, showing the list to both of them. Zack makes a face. 

        "But I already have black clothes! Do I really have to wear all of those silly things? Robes are so restricting!" Zack whines.

        "Sadly you do have to get the uniform. You'll be allowed to wear your street clothes on weekends or if you go off the grounds," Sirius says with a chuckle. With a huff, Zack follows Aerith, Remus and Sirius in the store. Zack and Aerith stand patiently as their measurements were taken. The two give Madam Malkin the down payment after being told their robes would be ready to pick up within an hour. 

        "Next stop, the wands," Remus says.

        "Aaahhh time to see wonderful and wacky Ollivander!" Sirius grins. "Don't be weirded out by what he calls you, whether it be Potter and Granger or Fair and Gainsborough. I swear that man can use legilimency like no other as he know basically EVERYTHING."

        "Legilimency? What's that?" Aerith inquires as she follows the older wizards.

        "It's essentially mindreading. Occlumency allows you to block a legilimency attack," Remus explains.

        "That sounds like a useful skill," Aerith comments. She watches as Sirius holds the door open for her and Zack, motioning for them to go inside. 

        "We'll be outside waiting," Sirius says. Zack shrugs and he goes in, Aerith following right behind him. The two look around and notice that despite the rather dark lighting, the shop had a homey feel to it. Soon enough they hear a faint roll of wheels and a rather old looking man on a wheeled ladder appear. The old man, whom they presume to be Ollivander smiles widely at them.

        "Ah Mr Potter and Miss Granger, or should I say Mr Fair and Miss Gainsborough? I was wondering when I would match you to your wands," Ollivander says with a smile. "Now, Miss Gainsborough, which arm is your wand arm, or dominant arm?" 

        "Uh, I'm actually ambidextrous," Aerith says. Ollivander nods and he disappears as some tapes take measurements of both of her hands. 

        "Try this. Pear with dragon heartstring core. 10 inches. Unyielding flexibility," Ollivander says, handing the wand. Aerith takes it and gives it a flick causing a pot to smash. "No no.. That won't do," Ollivander says, taking the wand and goes to retrieve another. "Alder with unicorn hair core. 12 1/2 inches. Brittle." Aerith takes the wand and causes some boxes to fall off the shelf.

        "Sorry!" Aerith says, handing the wand back.

        "No no, it's alright. Happens all the time!" Ollivander chuckles, waving his own wand to fix the place. He takes a few moments longer and he returns with a third wand. "Perhaps third time the charm. Rowan and unicorn hair core. 11 inches. Supple." Aerith takes the wand and a bright and warm light emits from her wand.

        "Is that good? It felt wonderful!" Aerith asks.

        "Why yes it is. Be sure to keep your head clear. Especially with Mr Fair around," Ollivander says. Zack flushed lightly.

        "Heeeyy I'm not THAT bad," Zack whines, causing his girlfriend to giggle. 

        "Now what about you Mr Fair? Which is your wand arm?" Ollivander asks.

        "Right!" Zack says, letting the tape measurers start measuring his hand. The old wizard disappears and comes back.

        "Cypress with unicorn hair core. 10 inches. Supple," Ollivander says. Zack takes it and gives it a swish. Books fall onto the floor. Ollivander takes the wand away from him. He goes and gets another. "Dogwood with dragon heartstring core. 11 3/4 inches. Flexibile." Before Zack could even try, Ollivander snatched it back before going to retrieve another wand.

        "Something tells me I'm gonna take a little bit longer..." Zack says to Aerith. Ollivander comes back.

        "Ebony with unicorn hair core. 12 1/2 inches. Bendy," Ollivander says. Zack gives it a swish and the same pot that Aerith broke is now broken again. "No no.. Hmm... I wonder...." Ollivander mutters. He returns with another wand. "Holly with phoenix feather core. 11 inches. Nice and supple." Zack takes the wand and a light fixture broke, much to Ollivander's surprise.

        "You look like you expected it to work," Zack says, handing it back to Ollivander.

        "The phoenix feather core of that wand is the brother of You-Know-Who's wand. Donated by the same phoenix. But this is exciting! A challenging customer!" Ollivander explains before going back to the wands. After a few minutes, Ollivander returns with a wand. "Blackthorn with phoenix feather core. 12 inches. Reasonably supple." Zack takes it and much like Aerith, the wand glowed bright and warm.

        "Yay! It didn't take too long!" Zack says with a goofy grin.

        "Be aware Mr Fair that while your wand has bonded with you, it will not be completely bonded with you until you go through a hardship with it, as is the nature of blackthorn," Ollivander says. Zack nods in understanding. He wasn't worried. After all, he was a 1st Class SOLDIER! Zack and Aerith pay for their wands and a wand holster before leaving the shop to rejoin Sirius and Remus.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I tried to find their handedness but had no luck. Also, similar to the patronous thing - Zack and Aerith are no longer Harry and Hermione and therefore their wands would be different. Took me forever to figure out Zack's wand wood. 


	6. The Hogwarts Express, Then Some Sorting

        Soon enough, the summer holidays were over and school was about to be back in session. Zack and Aerith were heading to Platform 9 3/4 with the Weasleys, Tonks, Remus and Sirius. Albus had requested that the two take the Hogwarts Express with the rest of the student population as to get to know their fellow students better. Remus encouraged it simply so the two could have the full experience of going to Hogwarts while they were still on Earth. The couple agreed, simply to keep themselves off of Albus's radar and to spend more time with the twins. Upon arriving at King's Cross Station, Aerith immediately stayed close to Zack upon seeing the large mass of people. Zack and Aerith followed behind the mass of ginger haired individuals, Sirius on Zack's outside and Remus on Aerith's outside, Tonks behind them.

        "Sooooo how are we getting to is this platform? I'm not seeing 9 3/4 anywhere.... And I highly doubt that that is the train to get us to Hogwarts," Zack says, looking to his dogfather and honorary uncle.

        "Oh ya know.... Just run into a wall," Remus says casually.

        "Are you serious?!" Zack asks.

        "No, I'm Remus. Sirius is right next to you," Remus smirks. Sirius grins widely and he reaches across to high-five the werewolf. Zack groaned for having walked into that, Aerith giggling at him.

        "But actually, there's a wall that you'll have to run into. It's a magical boundary that is only open at specific times," Sirius says. At Zack's arched eyebrow, Sirius gestures to the Weasleys who were approaching the pillar closest to 10 between 9 and 10. Zack and Aerith watch as  one by one, the ginger family disappeared into the wall. 

        "By the Lifestream.... You weren't kidding!" Zack says, jaw dropping a bit. Aerith was shocked as well. 

        "That's amazing!" Aerith says, looking at the wizards. 

        "You bet Aerith! Let's get on through so you don't miss the train!" Tonks says from behind the quartet. With a nod, they all head through the pillar and onto the platform. Zack and Aerith look around in wonder at the sight of all the wizards and witches and the beautiful train that was the Hogwarts Express. The three Hogwarts Graduates let the two take in the sights, smiling at the wonder on their faces, nostalgia hitting the two wizards more than the witch. Aerith snaps out of it first. She looks at the three.

        "Where will our pets go? They'll be comfortable, yes?" Aerith asks, worried for the pets that she and Zack ended up getting after getting their wands. Aerith had found a beautiful ginger half-cat, half-Kneazle in Magical Menagerie that no one had apparently wanted. She had instantly taken a liking to him and bought him, naming him Crookshanks. Crookshanks and Aerith had bonded instantly. Zack on the other hand seen a beautiful snowy owl in the windows of Eeylops Owl Emporium and was instantly intrigued by the beautiful bird. Zack was very happy when the owl had wanted him in return. Upon purchasing the owl, he had named her Hedwig. To the delight of the couple, Hedwig and Crookshanks had seemed to become buddies.

        "There is a compartment specifically for pets, but you can also take your pets into your compartment if you so desire," Remus says.

        "I'm definitely keeping Hedwig with us," Zack says.

        "And Crookshanks too! Besides, they could use some time out of their cages," Aerith says, cooing a bit to the two animals. 

        "Baaaaabe, we gotta go find a compartment," Zack says, poking his girlfriend on the cheek. Aerith flushed lightly.

        "Oops! Yeah, you're right!" Aerith says, smiling. With a grin, Sirius, Remus and Tonks help the two get their things into a compartment and loaded up. After loading up their gear, it was time to say goodbye for the time being. Zack performs a complicated handshake with Tonks while Aerith hugged the metamorphagus. The two had grown close to Tonks and would consider her one of their first actual friends. Sirius figured that a handshake was the safest bet for the time being. However, he was pleasantly surprised when Zack hugged him and then Aerith. Remus was also pleasantly surprised when he too got a hug from them. Aerith giggles at the look of shock on their faces. "Surprised?"

        "Yeah," Remus says, looking at his honorary nephew and his girlfriend.

        "Well, you two have done a lot for us while here and while we might not know you very well.. But we trust you enough to call you our family here on Earth," Zack explains, grinning at the two. He lets out a surprised noise when both Sirius and Remus engulf him in a hug, only to return the hug.

        "That makes us really happy to hear Bambi. Now, go get settled into your compartment and we'll see you around Christmas for the time being," Sirius says.

        "Assuming, a way hasn't been found back," Remus tacks on. Zack nods and with a wave, he and Aerith go into their compartment, while the graduates get back on the platform. As the train starts to head off, Zack and Aerith wave at Sirius, Tonks and Remus as they pass until they are out of sight. The couple smiles and they unlock the cages containing Crookshanks and Hedwig. They pull the shades down to have some privacy. While Zack and Aerith take one seat, the two animals take the other. Cuddling up to each other, Aerith rests her head on Zack's chest, Zack's strong arms holding her close. She traces the lines on the black turtleneck tank top on Zack's shirt, causing the raven-haired male to hum in pleasure. Zack was also wearing black slacks and sneakers while Aerith was wearing a white tank top with a pink crop top jacket, faded blue jeans and brown boots. 

        "You're so pretty Aerith. I love you so much," Zack coos to his girlfriend. He peppers her face in kisses.

        "I love you too Zack," Aerith beams up at Zack, giggling as her face was peppered in kisses. When her boyfriend stops, she presses her own lips to Zack's. The SOLDIER returns the kiss, deepening the kiss. The two break the kiss upon hearing a knock on their door. Aerith huffed lightly at having to remove herself from Zack's arms but she goes over and opens the compartment door. It was Fred and George.

        "Hi Aerith! Do you mind if we join you and Zack?" the twins greet.

        "I don't mind at all. What about you Zack?" Aerith says, looking back at the male.

        "Not at all! Come on in!" Zack says. At least it was the twins that interrupted them and not someone else. Hedwig flies over to Zack's shoulder while Crookshanks waited for the brunette to sit down so he could sit on her lap. The twins sit on the now vacated seat, grinning at the couple.

        "Excited to start Hogwarts?" George asks.

        "A little but it sucks having to be back in school again," Zack huffed. 

        "As much as I miss Gaia, I am intrigued to find out more about our world of origin," Aerith admits. 

        "Fair enough! Say, I wonder... When we find a way to get you two back to Gaia, would you let us join you if that's a possibility?" Fred asks.

        "Sure! You two are pretty great! Besides, imagine the shenanigans we could get up to with you two around! Oh Reno would love you guys," Zack says, grinning.

        "And funny thing about Reno.. He's also a redhead. But like actually red," Aerith smiles.

        "Mind telling us some pranks you and this Reno guy got up to?" George asks. Zack grins and obliges, wrapping an arm around Aerith's shoulder. 

**~ At Hogwarts ~**

        Zack and Aerith were now dressed in their Hogwarts uniforms and had returned Hedwig and Crookshanks to their cages. The twins had kindly told them that the House Elves would take all of their luggage, including the animals to the castle, safe and sound. The two step off the train, following the twins. However, none of the four knew if Zack and Aerith would be going with the first years or everyone else since it was technically their first year. Fortunately, a blonde Hufflepuff female wearing a Hufflepuff Head Girl badge, approaches the quartet.

        "Fred, George, please head to the carriages," the Head Girl says. The twins nod and slightly reluctantly follow the orders from the Head Girl. She then turns her attention to Zack and Aerith. "Hello, I am Nicole Patterson. I am the Head Girl this year. Headmaster Dumbledore had sent me an owl to bring you to a special way into Hogwarts."

        "Alright, nice to meet ya Nicole! I assume you know who we are then," Zack says. Nicole nods.

        "Zackary Fair and Aerith Gainsborough.. Formally Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. However, you will be Zack and Aerith to me," Nicole says, offering a warm smile.

        "Thank you Nicole. What house might you be?" Aerith asks curiously, noticing the yellow trim upon her robes and a badger crest over her left breast. Nicole beams brightly.

        "Hufflepuff! The House of the Hard-Working and Loyal," Nicole says proudly. She then motions for the two to follow her towards the special carriage that was waiting for them. Zack blinked upon seeing the odd looking creatures pulling it.

        "Uh, what are those creatures pulling the carriages?" Zack asks.

        "What creatures?" Aerith asks, furrowing her eyebrows. Nicole smiles at them sadly.

        "Those would be Thestrals. Only those who have witnessed death can see them," Nicole says as she steps into the carriage. Zack and Aerith clamber in after Nicole. 

        "So what makes this carriage special as opposed to the others?" Zack asks, deciding to change the subject.

        "Well, the carriage will bring us to a side entrance where you'll be able to enter the Great Hall without sticking out like a sore thumb among the first years," Nicole explains. "You'll also be sorted after all the first years and wait for a professor to gather you."

        "Alright, seems fair enough," Aerith says. As the trio is pulled up to the castle, the blonde Head Girl explains everything that Zack and Aerith would need to know for the time being. When the carriage stopped, they get out and Nicole leads them into one of many secret entrances into the school and leads them towards the Great Hall. Here, Nicole parts ways and enters the Great Hall while Zack and Aerith wait outside.

        "Damn... This place is ancient looking. It's pretty cool! Very different than the ShinRa building and your church," Zack says.

        "Yeah, it's beautiful in its own way," Aerith smiles.  A few minutes later, a stern looking woman in an emerald robe opens the doors and motions for the two to follow her. Zack and Aerith look at each other before following the woman into the Great Hall. Aerith grabs Zack's hand as everyone had their eyes on them. It was unnerving to her. Zack rubs his a thumb in soothing circles on her hand. As they walked down the seemingly long hallway, they spotted a ratty old hat upon a stool. Albus smiles when the two finally arrived in front of the stool and he stands up.

        "Everyone, please welcome to Hogwarts, the long lost Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. However, they have requested to be referred to as Zack Fair and Aerith Gainsborough respectively. Now, over the summer, they had returned to us from a different world. Time on this world moved faster as they are 17 instead of 15. The two will be put into sixth year, despite being old enough to be in seventh year. Minerva, will you please sort them?" Albus says, before sitting down. The stern woman, now known to the two as Minerva, nods.

        "Mr Fair, if you would please sit on the stool, so I may sort you," Minerva says, picking up the hat. Zack presses a quick kiss to Aerith's cheek before stepping up to the stool and sitting on it. The hat was then placed upon Zack's hair.

        'Ah, Mr Fair.. I wondered when I would be sorting you...' The Sorting Hat says into Zack's mind. Startled, the SOLDIER  looks around confused, before realizing that the Hat was speaking into his mind.

        'Oh right. Magical hat. Hi,' Zack says mentally, getting a chuckle in return.

        'That is correct. Hmmm... Now where to place you. Certainly not Ravenclaw as you have no desire to pursue knowledge more than you need. And while you are cunning enough, Slytherin would not suit you. Loyal to your friends would certainly place you well in Hufflepuff but your bravery and needing to protect those close to you would place you in Gryffindor...' the Hat muses. 'Yes... I know where to put you now. You'll do well in.....'

        "GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat calls out. Minerva removed the hat, a faint smile upon her face. Zack grins and goes over to the cheering Gryffindor table. He sits next to Fred who had made space for him.

        "Miss Gainsborough.. If you would please step up," Minerva says. Taking a deep breath, Aerith walks up to the stool and sits, the Hat soon on her head.

        'And now we have Miss Gainsborough. Slytherin is definitely not the place for you. You would do well in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Yes, a thirst for knowledge and even more hard-working than Mr. Fair. However, Gryffindor would help you with your confidence and do well with your sense of justice...' the Sorting Hat says into Aerith's mind.

        'May I please be put into Gryffindor alongside Zack? Someone needs to watch him and I would feel a lot better there with him,' Aerith asks the hat. The Hat chuckles.

        'I know where to put you. Better be....'

        "GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat calls out. Aerith let out a sigh of relief, standing up after Minerva removed the hat from her head, another faint smile on her lips. She heads over to the table of cheering lions, Zack cheering the loudest of them all. Giggling, she sits next to Zack, glad to be around some familiar faces. Albus stands up again.

        "Now, a few words before we begin the feast! Bubblegum, hippogriff, snickerdoodle, seven," Albus smiles before clapping. The food appears on the table and he sits, the feast now beginning.


	7. The Nefarious Pink Toad

        Albus watches as all of the students filter out of the Great Hall and to their common rooms, the feast having just ended. He knew that Zack and Aerith would have a separate room near Gryffindor Tower, simply because there was no room in either sixth year dormitory. The old headmaster also knew that the two shared a room at 12 Grimmauld Place. Albus also had a sinking suspicion that Zack most likely suffered from night terrors, considering that the young man was in the military. Albus could see Dolores Umbridge looking at him with interest. Nodding to the woman in pink, he leaves to go to his office, the woman following him. The two remain in silence until both are seated in his office, facing each other.

        "What questions might you have Dolores?" Albus says pleasantly.

        "I was not aware that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had returned. What was your reasoning to hiring me, as last I checked.. You didn't want to involve the Ministry," Dolores says with a sickly sweet smile.

        "Ah, I seem to have forgotten that bit of information didn't I?" Albus muses. "I need you to make him into a martyr. You see, the original reason I had to make him into a martyr for this world against Tom is gone. I figured you would be able to make a new reason for him to sacrifice his life for the Greater Good. I have to remake my original plan and if you help me Dolores, I could help you later."

        "Such as getting me in good graces with the rest of the Wizengamot and perhaps taking over the Ministry?" Dolores asks, her toad-like eyes gleaming with greed.

        "Yes. Precisely that. Break both him and Miss Granger. I can tell they have strong wills but if I'm not mistaken... That was your specialty in your days here, correct?" Albus asks, a twinkle in his eyes.

        "I was a Slytherin you know, so of course I knew how to break people," Dolores smirked. Albus nods.

        "Good. Break their wills, their minds.. Just break them. I need them malleable," Albus says.

        "Of course. It shall be done," Dolores says. She stands and bows her head to the old headmaster and takes her leave from his office. Albus could only smirk lightly - his plan could be salvaged and soon the Wizarding World will be his to shape completely as he sees fit!

**~ The Next Morning ~**

        Zack was up. He always was up before his lovely flower girl and just watched her peaceful, sleeping figure. With a smile, the SOLDIER slowly gets out of the queen sized bed they were given. Taking a better look around, Zack noticed that the room had a very warm feel with the crimson coloring of the carpet, the walls, cushions and the comforter of the bed. He noticed a few golden lions here and there and had to wonder if this was what the Gryffindor common room was like. Zack walks over to where he had put his clothes and opens the drawer. He pulls out a pair of clean black slacks, a white button up, a white tank top and a Gryffindor tie. He goes into the small bathroom they had and changes into the clothes he grabbed. As Zack steps out of the bathroom, rolling up his sleeves, he noticed that his girlfriend was now awake and smiles.

        "Good morning Aer! Ready for day one of classes?" Zack asks, walking over to her and kissing her forehead.

        "Mhm! And your tie is a little crooked," Aerith says, smiling up at Zack. He looks down. 

        "Oops... Never did get the hang of tying a tie," Zack chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Aerith giggled and she fixes it for Zack, and has it loosely tied so it went with the unbuttoned collar. Zack grins and pecks Aerith on the lips in thanks. She returns the kiss and goes to where her clothes were. She pulls out a black knee length skirt, a pair of black thigh-highs, a white long-sleeved blouse, a Gryffindor tie and a simple white bra. Aerith took a bit longer in the bathroom than Zack since she needed to braid her hair. She steps out and has two ribbons in her hands: the usual pink one and a Gryffindor themed one.

        "Which one do you think I should wear in my hair Zack?" Aerith asks, holding the two up. Zack looked from where he was pulling on his shoes. 

        "Keep the pink one where you usually wear it aaaannnd try the Gryffindor one at the bottom?" Zack suggests.

        "Alright, I'll see what that looks like," Aerith smiled. She goes back into the bathroom and puts the pink ribbon in its normal spot. She then ties the Gryffindor tie at the bottom. She smiles as it surprisingly looked good with the pink ribbon. She steps out and twirls for Zack.

        "Perfect! Let's get these silly robes on and go get some breakfast. I'm starving!" Zack grins, holding out Aerith's robe. Aerith laughed and put the robe on before pulling on the simple black flats onto her feet. Zack pulls on his robe and goes over to the nightstand. He picks up the chain that had the miniature Buster Sword and puts it around his neck, tucking it under his shirts. The necklace idea was thought of by Ginny and Remus had transfigured some string into a chain for Zack after the idea. Once the couple have their wands holstered to their wrists and their bags on their shoulders, they head out to the Great Hall. Or at least, they attempt to find their way to the Great Hall.

        "Hello Zack, Aerith. Are you two lost?" a dreamy voice calls out to the couple. Zack and Aerith look behind them and see a pale blonde girl wearing some rather funny glasses and Ravenclaw robes.

        "Yes we are. Can you help us find the Great Hall?" Aerith says to the Ravenclaw.

        "Certainly. Follow me. I'm Luna Lovegood by the way. I'm a fourth year," the girl, now known as Luna, says.

        "Nice to meet you Luna! I gotta ask, what are those things on your face?" Zack says. Aerith lightly slaps Zack's shoulder but Luna just smiles.

        "They're Spectrespecs and allow one to see wrackspurts," Luna answers. Zack's black eyebrows furrow.

        "Wrackspurts?" He asks, looking like a confused puppy since his head was tilted.

        "They're invisible creatures that floated through one's ears causing their brain to go fuzzy," Luna hummed.

        "Interesting.." Zack says, stroking his chin thoughtfully. Soon enough the trio arrive at the Great Hall, Zack and Aerith parting ways from their newly acquired friend. They walk over to an open spot at the Gryffindor table, sitting across from Fred and George. As the four talk and eat breakfast, McGonagall walks past, handing out schedules to everyone. Zack perks up seeing that the first class was something called Defense Against the Dark Arts. After that was Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws, Lunch, Double Potions with the Slytherins, Charms, and the day ended with Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. When he looked up, he noticed a sour look on the twins' faces. He arches an eyebrow at them.

        "Umbridge is teaching that. She's that pink toad up there," Fred says.

        "She is rather toad-like.. But other than her face and the disgusting shade of pink.. What's wrong with her?" Aerith asks. If she was commenting on the pink, then it had to be a nasty shade of pink.

        "She's from the Ministry. Nothin' but trouble according to Dad. Also, something tells me that she isn't going to be a competent professor. Whenever the Ministry gets involved, nothing good happens," George says.

        "Well that's just great," Zack says sarcastically. Soon enough the bell rings and the quartet stand up, Fred and George leading the way to the classroom which was located on the first floor of the North Tower. Upon entering the room, the four sit near the middle, Zack and Aerith sitting behind the twins. All chatter in the classroom ceased immediately when the pink toad entered the room, the disgustingly sweet smile on her wide and flabby face.

        "Good morning children! Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'll be your professor this year and please, call me Professor Umbridge," the toad said, her voice sugary sweet. Her voice was so sweet that if it was a dessert, everyone would gag on it. "Now if you could all open your books to chapter one and read it, that will be our first lesson!" she says, flicking her wand to pass out the books to everyone. Zack and Aerith shrug and start reading the chapter with everyone else. Dolores sat at the desk and daintily, well as daintily as anyone could with stubby fingers, picked up a white teacup with roses on it. She watches the class read notices that two redheads were looking at her instead of reading. "Yes Mister Weasleys?"

        "We read this First Year. Why are we rereading it?" Fred asks.

        "Well for Mr. Potter's and Miss Granger's sake!" Dolores answers.

        "Uhm no offense Professor-" Zack started.

        "Raise your hand!" Dolores says. Zack sighed and raises his hand. "Yes Mr. Potter?" Zack's eyebrow twitched.

        "First off, that's not my name. Secondly, this is child's play. Aerith and I are quick learners anyways, so instead of dragging the whole class behind, why not just teach the usual Sixth Year stuff?" Zack says.

        "Mr. Potter, why must you insist on using those silly fake names? And I have to make sure you all know the very basics before teaching you advanced spells!" Professor Umbridge.

        "They aren't fake! They're the names we were given on Gaia and what we've known our whole life!" Zack says exasperated.

        "Gaia? I'm afraid that world doesn't exist," the toad smiles. Aerith scowled lightly and raised her hand. "Yes Miss Granger?"

        "Zack's not lying. There are multiple worlds. Sure we may have originated here, but we were born again on Gaia! Zack's prowess in combat and how he's an amazing warrior that your world has never seen before should be proof enough!" Aerith says, managing to keep her voice steady.

        "Miss Granger, please use your proper names! And just by looking at Mr. Potter, it's obvious he just used some physical and magical enhancing drug!" the putrid woman says. Zack stands up in anger.

        "I did not take any drugs! It was a stable form of the Lifestream! The Lifestream is what gave our world life! And we are using our proper names!" Zack snapped, his MAKO blue eyes burning with anger. 

        "We even have blood tests to prove everything we said is true!" Aerith says. Dolores scoffs.

        "As if you can trust the goblins to be truthful about anything! Detention both of you and ten points from Gryffindor for lying," the toad says. Zack growled before sitting back down. He refused to read the book simply cause it was pointless. Aerith joined him in his silent protest. Soon enough the rest of the class joined them, all of them infuriated at the accusation thrown at their new pride members. They weren't the House of the Brave, Chivalrous and Daring for nothing. This was a clear injustice to their housemates and they would stick together and help each other out. Dolores was about to give more detentions when the bell rang and everyone almost bolted out of the room. The woman in pink couldn't help but smirk cruelly as her plan to break Zack and Aerith had only just begun.


	8. Detention, Prophecies and Plans

        For the rest of the day, Zack and Aerith made sure not to let their foul mood show and ruin their other classes. Their Head of House and Transfiguration professor, Minerva McGonagall, had noticed the slightly darkened mood around all of her lions but that it was centralized around Zack and Aerith. After class was over, Minerva had pulled them aside to ask what was troubling everyone. She scowled lightly when hearing that Umbridge had not just only gave them both detention but also took away house points for what the toad claimed was a lie.

        "While I cannot take away the detention that Umbridge gave you, I can fix the point situation. I will award you each ten points for showing what it means to be a Gryffindor and for defending your honor since it was slandered," Minerva says. The two actually lighten up a bit.

        "Thank you Professor," Aerith says, Zack nodding his thanks. Minerva smiled.

        "Of course. Run along now. And please, tell me what Umbridge had you do for detention... I'm not sure what Headmaster Dumbledore was thinking in hiring that woman," Minerva says. Zack and Aerith nod and run off, both thinking about the new information gathered. Neither didn't like the sound of Dumbledore WILLINGLY hiring the toad to teach, if one could call it teaching, and knew that some shady shit was happening with the man. Knowing that they needed to figure out Albus's plan quickly, the two start to form their own plan, most of which at the moment consisted of learning spells. Eventually it came to their detention. Both were a bit nervous but refused to let that despicable woman sense their fear. Zack then pushes the door open and his eyes were immediately assaulted with an ugly shade of pink that made him want to never see the color pink. He steps in however, Aerith right behind him. Both stand in front of Umbridge's desk. The witch in pink sets her tea cup down and smiles at them.

        "Right on time~ Now, if you two would take a seat in those desks so we may begin.." Dolores says, gesturing to the two desks. Aerith and Zack look behind them and spotted the desks. They walk over and sit down. Aerith reaches into her bag to pull out a quill.

        "What will we have to do, Professor?" Aerith asks, her quill now in hand.

        "You will write 'I mustn't tell any lies' and put your quills away, I have special quills for you both," the toad says. Aerith puts her quill back into her bag, a frown creasing her lips. Zack arches an eyebrow at their professor. Dolores just smiles that sickly sweet smile as she hands each of them a parchment and a rather dark quill, but no ink pots.

        "Er, do we need to grab our ink pots?" Zack asks, inspecting the dark colored quill.

        "Oh no, not at all," Dolores says, before going back to her desk and sitting in it. With a skeptical glance towards Dolores, Zack starts to write but as he starts to write 'I must', a sharp pain bursts out on the back of his hand. Zack immediately looks and his eyes widen at seeing 'I must' appear on the back of his hand, the cuts bleeding for a moment. However, they instantly sealed back up and it looked like nothing happened. He scowls at the pink lady.

        "This is abuse! You can't abuse students!" Zack says, scowling at the pink monstrosity that sat before him.

        "Abuse? I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Potter~" Dolores says innocently. Zack scowls more but continues to write his lines, knowing his hand will be fine. He was more worried about Aerith since she didn't have the MAKO healing factor like he did. Aerith whimpered a bit as she wrote, her hand healing as well but the words bright red as she wrote. Both continued to write their lines, Zack refusing to give into the pain as it was nothing to him and Aerith refusing to give in due to the blood loss. Neither wanted to give satisfaction to the bitch and went along with this torture as they were already on the radar. After what seemed like hours had passed, Dolores stood up and walked over to the two of them, Zack glaring heavily at her, his hand under his desk, not wanting to show off his healing factor to her.

        "More work?" he asks, his tone with a hint of annoyance.

        "No no, simply here to see if the lesson sunk in yet," Dolores says. She saw their parchments and then Aerith's hand. She smiled. "You two may go. Have a good night and see you tomorrow~" Zack and Aerith grab their bags and leave the office, making sure not to seem too eager to leave. Once a safe distance away from Umbridge, Zack immediately takes Aerith's hand and looks at it while Aerith winced.

        "Once we show McGonagall, we need to heal your hand.. How bad does it hurt?" Zack says, glancing up at her.

        "It stings a lot... I might have lost a decent bit of blood too," Aerith says.

        "Let's hurry then," Zack says, letting go of Aerith's hand and wraps a supportive arm around her waist. Aerith gratefully leaned against Zack and the two head back towards Gryffindor Tower, not knowing where McGonagall's office was. The climb up to the seventh floor seemed like it would never end this torturous night. When they finally reached the Fat Lady, Aerith gave the password and the two climb through the portrait and were immediately confronted by Fred and George.

        "Zack! Aerith! Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room!" George says, sweeping his hand in a gesturing motion before bowing.

        "How may we assist thee tonight?" Fred asks with a grin. However, that grin faded away when he spotted Aerith's bright red hand. "Merlin's beard Aerith! What's wrong with your hand?!"

        "Umbridge," Zack growled darkly. "The quills she gave us carved the words we wrote. It wasn't very efficient on me but it worked on Aer."

        "Damn... Lemme guess, you want to know how to get to McGonagall's office then?" Fred asks.

        "Yeah.. She told us to tell her what happened when she confronted us after Transfiguration," Aerith says. 

        "We would show you but you would be better off with Ickle Ronnikins since he's a Prefect bringing you so you don't get into trouble for being out past curfew," George says.

        "Something tells me you two are always out and just don't want us to get you two caught," Aerith says, arching an eyebrow at the twins who just look around innocently. She shakes her head lightly at the two, hiding a faint smile. 

        "Oh Ronnikins! I hope you aren't neglecting your Prefect duties~" Fred calls out into the Common Room, a few giggles flying around. Ron had stepped out from the archway, putting his Prefect pin on his robes.

        "I was about to head out.. Oh Zack, Aerith. Need something?" Ron says, grumbling at first before noticing the couple.

        "Could you bring us to McGonagall's office? We have some.. urgent business to discuss with her and don't know where it is," Aerith smiled sweetly. Ron nodded, hiding a faint blush on his cheeks. The youngest Weasley male walks over to the two and motions for them to follow him out of the Common Room. Zack and Aerith follow him out, not noticing the knowing look on either of the twins' faces. The silence between the three was slightly awkward but Ron decides to break it.

        "So I heard about your detention.. How bad was it?" Ron asks.

        "Abusive," Zack scowled again, subconsciously pulling Aerith closer to him.

        "Knew that toad was no good..." Ron grumbled. The silence returned but the climb down went much quicker than the climb up. Ron leads them to McGonagall's office and he knocks on the door. A few moments later and the door opened, revealing their Head of House dressed for bed.

        "What might this late night call be for Mr. Weasley?" Minerva asks, having not spotted Zack and Aerith yet. 

        "Er, Zack and Aerith had something they said was really important that they needed to talk to you about," Ron says. The door opens and when Zack could more clearly see Minerva, he waves with his free hand.

        "Ah, thank you Mr. Weasley. Continue with your duties. Mr. Fair, Miss Gainsborough, please come in," Minerva says. Zack and Aerith step into the office and Ron nods before turning to go tend to his Prefect duties. Minerva closes the door and motions for the couple to take a seat as she pulls out a chair to be near the two.

        "Before you ask, this is about the detention with Professor Umbridge," Aerith says.

        "I figured as much. What did she have you do?" Minerva asks, her green cat-like eyes noticing that Aerith had her right hand partially hidden.

        "She had us write 'I mustn't tell any lies for about two hours? However she gave us these special quills. They seemed to use our blood as ink and carved the words we wrote into the back of our hands.." Zack explains, trailing off seeing Minerva's face hardening. Upon seeing that she was going to wait until he finished, Zack continued the story. "And well, it didn't really affect me as the cuts were healed shortly after due to my MAKO healing factor. Aerith wasn't so lucky."

        "May I see your hand Miss Gainsborough?" Minerva asks, her voice barely steady. Aerith hesitantly nods before holding her right hand out to the professor. Minerva gingerly takes Aerith's hand and looks over it, her lips turning into a scowl.

        "What was that thing she used on us?" Aerith asks quietly.

        "I am not completely sure but whatever that woman used is some sort of dark object. This cannot be allowed to continue. I will bring it up with Albus, but I'm not sure if that will do any good.." Minerva says. 

        "Because he hired her and Aerith's hand isn't enough proof since it didn't work on me?" Zack asks.

        "That and I overheard him muttering about some prophecy... I thought Albus was a good man but after the whole debacle with Sirius Black, one of my favorite students, and hearing him mutter this prophecy hiring Dolores has caused my loyalty to him to waver," Minerva says, sighing towards the end. Zack and Aerith look at each other worriedly, not liking what Minerva was saying.

        "What... What was the prophecy? If you heard it that is.." Aerith asks, her emerald eyes shining with curiosity and worry.

        " _When fair witch of the mundane blood,_

_Mixes with orphaned heir by darkest deed,_

_Shall the two reap their seed._

_Woe to those of deep, dark thoughts,_

_For your efforts are all for naught,_

_As the world is shaped for the greatest good,_ " Minerva recited to the two. The SOLDIER and flower girl take a moment to process the prophecy. It was obvious that the prophecy spoke most definitely about Zack and in this instance Aerith. Zack's black eyebrows furrowed when trying to think of why Albus seemed to be worried about the prophecy. 

        "Well, do you have any suggestions on what we should do besides teach ourselves spells that we're behind in?" Aerith asks.

        "For now, stick with that. Perhaps things will get better. I will escort you two back to your personal dorm," Minerva says. She looks at Aerith. "Would you like me to attempt to heal your hand?"

        "Ah no thank you Professor. I have something for it," Aerith says. Minerva nodded and once all three were standing, Minerva escorts the two back to the private dorm. Before entering the personal dorm, the two Gryffindors bade their Head of House goodnight. Zack walks over to his trunk to grab the curaga MATERIA to heal Aerith's hand. Aerith sat on the bed and waited for Zack, who walked over and used the MATERIA on her hand. Both were relieved to see that curaga healed the words completely. After a quick peck on the lips, the two get ready for bed after a very exhausting first day of classes. Aerith was in bed first and Zack climbs in after putting the light out. Wrapping his arms around Aerith, Zack spoons her and the two drift off into a much needed sleep.


	9. The Marauders Are Back

        As the weeks passed by, Zack and Aerith continued their classes and attempting to find anything that would get them back to Gaia. They had some help fortunately from Fred, George and even Luna. Zack and Aerith were catching up on all of the basic spells thanks to help from their three friends within Hogwarts. Of course, the only set of spells that they were lacking in were the spells that Dolores should have been teaching them. The evil pink toad still had them in their first year book. And speaking of Dolores, the couple were still getting detentions every week as they continued to refuse to give in. Zack had tried to convince his lovely flower girl to let him do all the defending since he would be fine during detention but Aerith simply refused to let Zack go through it on his own. Currently the two were in the library, on a Friday afternoon,  attempting to do their Charms homework but Zack was distracted by the snow fall as it was the first of the season. The spiky raven-haired male then snapped his head to look at Aerith, a grin lighting up his face.

        "Aerith! I just an idea!" Zack says excitedly.

        "Oh? What idea would that be?" Aerith asks curiously, a smile on her face.

        "We should owl Remus and Sirius! Remus was a professor here once so he could help teach us!" Zack says. 

        "And because he and Sirius were part of the Marauders, they could get in without being noticed!" Aerith exclaims, catching on what Zack was saying. Zack beams before grabbing a fresh sheet of parchment before scratching out a letter to Remus and Sirius explaining what had been happening. Cleaning up their materials, the two then hurriedly and excitedly head to the Owlery to find Hedwig. To get there quicker, Zack scoops Aerith up and carries her bridal style and runs through the halls to get to the Owlery. Aerith let out a surprised squeal and held onto Zack before letting out a laugh. Startled first and second years press against walls or fall through the large arches where as the third years and up, used to the Weasley twins running through the halls like madmen, just simply moved enough to one side to make way. Not even the two Prefects they passed or even Professor McGonagall could stop their cheerful and happy run since it was one of the few pure moments of happiness that pierced the halls this year. Eventually, the happy couple makes it to the Owlery and Zack sets Aerith down since the stairs were rather narrow. After clambering up the stairs to reach the top of the Owlery, the search for the snowy owl started but was almost instantly finished as a flurry of white buffeted Zack's head affectionately.

        "Hey girl! There you are!" Zack laughed as he held his arm out for Hedwig to perch on. Hedwig let out a pleased hoot as she settles on his arm. Both Zack and Aerith give her a stroke on the head.

        "We got a letter for you Hedwig," Aerith says, pulling the rolled up scroll out of Zack's bag for him. Hedwig sticks her leg out so that Aerith could tie it on.

        "Bring it to Remus and Sirius, alright?" Zack says. Hedwig hoots before taking off with the letter. Zack and Aerith stay until the can no longer see Hedwig's form flying away. With an arm wrapped around his girlfriend's waist, Zack walks down the steps of the Owlery with Aerith, heading back towards their personal room to finish up their homework and possibly learn some new spells.

~ 12 Grimmauld Place, Time Unknown ~

        Hedwig arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place and hooted at a window before pecking it a few times to get someone's attention. Fortunately for the snowy owl, Remus was near the window. The werewolf walks over and opens the window for her and Hedwig flies in before landing on the top of a chair back. Remus gets a few owl treats for Hedwig and gives her them before untying the scroll from her leg and unrolling it. He didn't notice the small slip of paper that floated to the ground. 

        "PADFOOT! ZACK AND AERITH WROTE US!" Remus shouted. A few moments later, hurried footsteps could be heard thundering down the steps.

        "They did?? What did they say?" Sirius asks, curious as ever as he makes his way over to Remus.

        "I haven't read it yet as I decided to wait for you to get down here," Remus answered. He held out so that both he and Sirius could read over the letter which read:

        Hey Moony! Hey Padfoot! 

        First of all, sorry for not writing sooner! Aerith and I got caught up in our time here at Hogwarts. As you probably already know somehow, Aerith and I are in Gryffindor! So far life has been rather interesting here at Hogwarts; not what either of us were expecting to be honest. Sadly though, this letter isn't all fun and games or a social call. The main reason for this letter is about a rather large problem that we need your help with and hope that our plan is actually viable. 

        The Defense Against The Dark Arts professor this year is some horrid pink toad-like abomination named Dolores Umbridge. She's not teaching us ANYTHING. She's literally just having us read out of a first year book and do simple stuff that a little kid could do. Not only is she not teaching us anything, Aer and I have been getting detentions for "lying" about Gaia and not using our "proper" names. And that's where things start to get fishy. She makes us use these dark quills that use our own blood as ink. I'm fine but we have to heal Aer's hand shortly afterwards. And get this - after our first detention, we told Minerva about it and she told us that Albus WILLINGLY hired this evil toad. She also told us a prophecy she heard Albus muttering about which is written on a smaller slip of paper that came with this scroll. Now to make things worse, Dolores has become something called the High Inquisitor and that gives her the power to enforce any and all Educational Decrees that the Ministry sets up. 

        Now, onto the plan Aer and I have. Since you two are graduates and Moony was even a professor one year, we'd like you two to help us learn the spells we should be learning in DADA. We figured we could make a secret club and people who are trustworthy and want in could also attend. Don't even try to say there's no feasible way for you two to be here without being noticed as you two are Marauders and must have some knowledge of secret passages and the like. Assuming that Hedwig gets to you timely manner, if you two could come up to Hogsmeade and meet us in front of the Hog's Head Saturday afternoon, that would great!

        Anyways, can't wait to see you soon,

        Zack Fair and Aerith Gainsborough

It took a few moments for either Remus or Sirius to actually react to what the letter said. After processing all of the information, Sirius was the first to react and he was livid. Sirius had a scowl on his face and his hands were balled into fists. Remus was also angry however, he managed to keep his cool. The werewolf rolls up the scroll and looks for the parchment that had the prophecy. Spotting it, Remus bends down and picks up the smaller piece of parchment. This caught Sirius's attention and the two read the prophecy. Both look at each other, having a silent conversation that ended in both of them nodding. The remaining Marauders, since Peter was just nothing to them now, were going back to Hogwarts.

~ Saturday Afternoon, Hog's Head Entrance ~

        Aerith was watching for Sirius and Remus. She had decided to stay outside of the Hog's Head, not liking the vibes she was getting from it. Zack was inside, seeing if it would actually be a good place to have this discussion. Deciding that the place was a bit too sketchy, he walks back out. Just as Zack exited the Hog's Head, he noticed that Aerith was waving. Looking to where Aerith was looking, he grins seeing Sirius and Remus. He jogs over and hugs them both.

        "Hi guys!" Zack greets, giving them one of his bear hugs. Aerith trots over.

        "Hey Bambi! Hey Flower!" Sirius grins as he hugs Zack back. Aerith then hugs Sirius and Remus individually when her boyfriend released them.

        "Hello!" Aerith greets. "How are you two today?"

        "We're quite well Aerith," Remus says pleasantly. "I assume you two have realized that the Hog's Head is not the place for what we will be discussing?" Zack and Aerith nod.

        "Well! Follow us then! We'll bring you to the Shrieking Shack!" Sirius grins. He then leads the group back towards the little main road and towards where the train station was. Zack and Aerith then notice the smaller path before the Three Broomsticks and look down it. They notice the Shrieking Shack but were confused as to why Remus and Sirius headed towards Hogwarts instead of going down the path.

        "Uh... Why are we heading back towards Hogwarts?" Zack asks.

        "Because the only way in is through the Whomping Willow," Remus says. "Or apparation if you would prefer."

        "I'll take the Whomping Willow thanks," Zack says. While he didn't feel like puking when he was apparated, it just felt very bizarre and uncomfortable.

        "Yeah, I'll take the Whomping Willow," Aerith says in agreement. While the idea of approaching an angry and sentient tree was a little nerve-wracking, she'd rather face the wrath of a tree than be squeezed through a very tight tube. 

        "Besides! This way is more fun!" Sirius says happily. If this was an anime and not their life, Zack and Aerith would have had a very large sweat drop appear next to their heads. Sirius quickly morphs into Padfoot and easily dodges the angry branches and hits the knot near the base, causing the tree to be momentarily immobilized. Remus, Zack and Aerith then hurriedly head into the tunnel that was revealed and follow Padfoot down the tunnel. Eventually they arrive in the Shrieking Shack. Padfoot becomes Sirius again. 

        "Welcome to the Shrieking Shack, where once a month the Marauders would gather," Remus says, a bittersweet smile on his face as he remembered his days back in Hogwarts as a student. The quartet head up the stairs to one of the bedrooms that had a large poster bed. Remus casts a simple Tergeo to clean the dust off of the bed. Zack and Aerith sit on the bed while Sirius had levitated the broken chair up the stairs so he had a seat. Remus transfigures the pillows into a larger cushion for him to sit on. 

        "Now onto business! We're definitely going to help you with learning since that horrendous toad is the Defense teacher. Either Friday nights or Saturday nights would be the most recommended time for these meetings so that no one misses classes," Sirius says.

        "Don't worry about the location. We've already got it picked out - The Room of Requirement," Remus says. Zack blinks.

        "Where's that? I've never heard of it," Zack says, his raven eyebrows furrowing.

        "That's because it is a secret room. I only found it on accident two years ago when looking for a place to safely hide in case I couldn't get here in time," Remus says. "It's on the Seventh Floor, in the left corridor. The entrance is across a tapestry that has a man attempting to train trolls ballet. To make the entrance appear, pace three times in front of that section of wall thinking about what you need."

        "Wow, that's really cool! To think that such a place exists in Hogwarts," Aerith breaths.

        "Sweet. We'll work on getting people who want to join. I know like all of Gryffindor would probably want to join," Zack says.

        "That's where things get messy.. We know you guys want to help out as many people as possible with this but the more people there are, the more likely you are to get caught. Also, a lot of this stuff is going to be directed more so at fifth years and up," Remus says.

        "You have a point... Well we can get our yearmates to join for certain. Maybe even that lovely Luna girl too," Aerith says. 

        "Now this is all fine and dandy but we need a name," Zack points out.

        "You're right Bambi! I've got a few names to run by you guys. Marauder's Mayhem, Maraudering Magic Club, Magical Moony Mayhem, and Marauders In Training," Sirius lists out.

        "I like Marauders In Training and Magical Moony Mayhem," Aerith says, giggling on the last one. 

        "Me too!" Zack grins. Remus sighed and gave Sirius a slight glare.

        "Marauders In Training it is. Besides, this will give us an excuse to help us bring out some inner pranksters," Remus says, unable to hide a smirk towards the end.

        "Sweet! When will the first lesson be?" Zack asks eagerly. He was only this eager to learn because he would actually be learning spells that fell in his line of work. Also, Uncle Moony and Padfoot would be teaching it and not some pink toad monster!

        "Mmmm.. A week from today sound good? It'll give us time to prepare a lesson," Remus says. "Oh speaking of lessons, we have a special lesson for you two!"

        "Oh? What is that?" Aerith asks curiously. She moves a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she looks between Remus and Sirius.

        "Remember your blood tests? You two have animagus forms and so.. We want you to become animagus like us!" Sirius grins. Zack and Aerith look at each other, both excited and curious. 

        "I did some research to find out what exactly your animagus forms were. The Alaskan Malamute is a rather large and fluffy dog-" Remus starts, being interrupted by a slight whine from Zack.

        "I really can't escape the whole Puppy thing can I?" Zack groans. "Angeal's probably laughing his ass off right about now," he grumbled, causing Aerith to giggle. 

        "And a Holland Lop is a rather adorable bunny," Remus finished. Zack immediately awed at hearing that.

        "That's so perfect! My precious flower girl is a bunny!!" Zack grins, hugging Aerith tightly. Sirius blinked.

        "Moony... Bambi needs a new name!" Sirius gasps.

        "Why not Puppy?" Aerith giggled, causing Zack to groan again. Remus and Sirius smirk.

        "Puppy it is! And you'll be Cottontail!" Sirius proclaims. The quartet discussed some of the basics of becoming an animagus before deciding that they should get something to eat. They spent the rest of the afternoon catching up with the going-ons with both sets of people. 


	10. The First Session

        It was the Saturday after meeting with Sirius and Remus. Inside the Room of Requirement were the fifth through seventh years of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Luna, despite being a fourth year, was also there by personal invitation of Zack and Aerith. Ginny was there too, because she refused to be the only Weasley child to not get taught properly and she proved herself to Zack with her skills. Only a few Slytherins were there as they had realized that Dumbledore and Umbridge were up to no good. One such Slytherin, named Onyx Lewis, looked at Zack when Remus and Sirius hadn't shown up yet.

        "So. When are they going to get here? They're rather late," Onyx inquires, arching a dark brown eyebrow at Zack.

        "Patience, Onyx. They have to make sure they don't get caught by the Inquisitorial Squad that just started up," Zack says. Not that Zack would ever admit it, but he was a bit nervous that the two Marauders hadn't shown up yet. But that fear went away when the doors opened and in came Sirius and Remus, both grinning.

        "Well! This is quite the sizable army, dontcha think Moony?" Sirius says, grinning even more at Remus.

        "It is. I'm sure you all know who we are?" Remus asks, getting a murmur of acknowledgement. "Great! Now, as I assume Zack and Aerith have explained, you are here to learn how to properly defend yourselves since that toad isn't teaching you how. In addition, we'll teach you some basics of pranking."

        "That's wicked. We get some tips from the pros themselves George!" Fred says excitedly. George bobs his head in agreement.

        "Right! So first lesson of the Marauders In Training - The Disarming Charm! It's quite the handy spell when in a duel, or even fighting for your life. As the name implies, it makes your opponent release whatever they are holding - be it a book, wand, etc - hence disarming them. Moony, demonstrate on me, would you?" Sirius explains before turning to the werewolf.

        " _Expelliarmus!_ " Remus incants, performing the wand movement as well. A scarlet light shoots from Remus's wand and hits Sirius, causing Sirius's wand to go flying. 

        "We'll have you split off into pairs to practice on each other. Be on the look out for flying wands so you don't lose an eye!" Sirius grins as he retrieves his wand from the ground.

        "Remember, the pronunciation is ex-PELL-ee-ARE-muss," Remus says as he divvies up the students into pair. Of course he pairs Zack and Aerith up, knowing there was no sense in trying to split the two until they started the dueling session. Sirius and Remus watch as the students find a space to practice and face each other. Jets of scarlet fly across the room and blurs of various wand woods go flying around. Sirius has to duck a few times as a wand goes flying past his rather gorgeous, well in his opinion, face. The two Marauders walk around, giving feedback to the students.

        "You're doing wonderful Aer! Just a few more times!" Zack beams, as he was disarmed by Aerith for the fifth time. 

        "Are you sure? I feel bad for making you retrieve your wand all the time," Aerith says.

        "I don't mind at all! You know I can't stand still for too long," Zack grins as he retrieves his wand. "Two more times!"

        " _Expelliarmus!"_  Aerith speaks, the scarlet light shooting out and hitting Zack, his blackthorn wand flying and accidentally hitting Ron in the face, causing Ginny to snicker at him. Zack covered his mouth as he retrieved his wand from the younger Weasleys. 

        "Well done Aerith. You've got the spell down pat," Remus praises, causing Aerith to smile widely. "Now Zack, let's see you perform it."

        "Oki doki Uncle Moony! Prepare yourself flower girl!" Zack says. Once Aerith was ready, Zack casts the spell, the scarlet light hitting Aerith and her rowan wand going flying - and far. Sirius barely catches it in time. 

        "I think you put a bit too much oomph there Puppy!" Sirius chuckles as he walks over, handing Aerith her wand back.

        "Oops? I guess I got too excited," Zack says, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. 

        "Well, as long as you can keep that oomph up in a duel, you'll have the upper hand," Sirius grins, ruffling Zack's raven spikes.

        "Hey! My hair's crazy enough as it is!" Zack whines, swatting Sirius's hands away. This cause some laughter from the nearby students. Remus and Sirius smile as they hear the laughter. Laughter was good. Laughter would be their weapon against the regime of the ugly pink toad. After another ten minutes of practicing the Disarming Charm, Remus and Sirius call the practice to a halt. It was time for part two of the lesson.

        "Now that you are all familiar with the Disarming Charm, we're going to move onto a more complicated but very useful spell - the Shield Charm. Hopefully by the end of this lesson, you will be able to block one spell with the Shield Charm. The ideal goal is to be able to have it withstand multiple spells before shattering. While practicing, whomever is on the offensive will use the Disarming Charm. Padfoot, attack me please," Remus says, facing his friend.

        " _Expelliarmus!"_  Sirius casts, the scarlet light leaving his wand.

        " _Protego!"_ Remus counters, the scarlet light exploding over the shield. Remus drops the shield, his wand still in hand. "Most of you will only be able to take one hit before it shatters. If you can withstand one it, let your partner continuously fire spells on you until it shatters."

        "Same partners! Remember, the pronunciation is  _pro-TAY-goh_ ," Sirius says, dismissing the students. Once more, Sirius and Remus wander between the pairs of students as they practiced. Most, as they suspected, were only able to hold their shields up for one spell before shattering. Sirius taps Remus on the shoulder when they pass and gesture to Zack and Aerith. Remus looks over and notices that Zack had the shielding charm down easily. Zack had an easy time with it as it was similar to his reflect MATERIA. Aerith was struggling a bit.

        "C'mon Aer! I know you can do it! Just imagine a large shield around you," Zack encourages. Aerith takes a deep breath to steady herself.

        "Alright, I'm ready," Aerith says, this time steeling herself, determination shining her lovely green eyes.

        " _Expelliarmus!"_ Zack incants.

        " _Protego!"_ Aerith casts. Unlike her previous attempts, Aerith's Shield Charm was successful... A little  _too_  successful as it sent Zack flying into the nearby wall. Aerith immediately drops her spell and runs over to the SOLDIER. Sirius and Remus follow.

        "Nice one.. Flower Girl," Zack says with a slightly dazed grin.

        "Oh Lifestream, are you alright Zack?" Aerith asks, worry strewn across her face. 

        "Yeah, just a bit dazed I think. Nothing major," Zack says. 

        "Well Aerith, you've definitely mastered the Shield Charm. And Zack will be fine since he can form full sentences," Remus says, relieved that Zack didn't seem to have a concussion.

        "Keep in mind that in a real duel, you're going to want that shield to be that strong. Don't hold back in a real duel," Sirius says to the brunette. 

        "Right," Aerith says. She still felt bad about sending Zack flying. Zack shakes his head a few times to get rid of the haze in his mind from his impact against the wall. The SOLDIER steals a quick, chaste kiss from Aerith. He then stands up with Aerith.

        "I assume we're done for the night?" Zack asks. Remus glances at the clock that the RoR had provided. 

        "I believe so!" Remus says. He whistles to get everyone's attention, which makes Sirius wince a bit. "This is where we'll leave it off for today! Next week, we'll start off with practicing these two spells before moving on. Now, scurry off before you can get caught!" the werewolf announces. Remus, Sirius, Aerith and Zack all watch as everyone heads out of the RoR at different intervals as to not draw too much attention to their location. Once it was just those four, the Marauders turn to the couple.

        "So, have you two been meditating? Or are you going to do the leaf stuck to the roof of your mouth for a month?" Sirius asks.

        "We've been meditating! No way am I putting a leaf in my mouth for a month!" Zack says, sticking his tongue out.

        "Also, the leaf would be more suspicious and that horrid excuse of a woman would probably suspect something," Aerith says, scowling towards the end.

        "Now, how clear are your forms?" Remus asks.

        "Almost got it! I'll definitely be ready by next meeting!" Zack says. Aerith nods in agreement.

        "Impressive. However, I want you two to meditate and try to transform. Don't worry - Moony and I can undo any partial transformations if you aren't successful," Sirius says. Zack and Aerith look at each other for a moment before nodding and sitting down comfortably. Their eyes close and the two slow their breath as they enter the meditative state. Sirius and Remus watch carefully as the younger two meditate. Zack was the first to morph. His form shifts from a man to that of a dog. After finishing his transformation, there was a large, fluffy black and white dog sitting where Zack once sat. Aerith, on the other hand, had no luck this time around. After the usual amount that the two meditated for, MAKO blue eyes and emerald green eyes open. 

        "OHMYGOODNESS!" Aerith squealed excitedly upon seeing Zack. She immediately hugs Zack and showers him in affection. Zack, now in dog form, blinked before realizing that he had succeeded. He barks happily, his big fluffy tail swishing in excitement. Sirius and Remus laugh at the sight, both patting Zack on the head.

        "Well done Puppy! You're now an illegal animagus! Just like me!" Sirius grins. Zack barks in affirmation.

        "Aerith dear, I think you should release Zack so he can try to transform back," Remus says with a chuckle. Aerith pouted before letting go of Zack. Zack focuses again and he morphs back into his human form. 

        "That was so weird! But so cool!" Zack says, grinning at the other three. He turns to Aerith. "I bet you're going to be even cuter when you transform, Aer!"

        "Alright you two, we all need to leave before we get caught. We'll see you again next week," Sirius says. Zack and Aerith stand and hug the two Marauders goodbye. Sirius transforms and Remus follows Sirius out of the Room of Requirement. Zack and Aerith hurriedly exit after them and quickly run along the corridor back to their own room before the Slytherin Prefects or anyone of the Inquisitorial Squad could catch them out of bed.


	11. Christmas Break Part 1

        It was finally Christmas break and Aerith and Zack were all for it. They found learning about magic fun but they were eager to get back to Gaia. The Marauders In Training sessions were going swell and the pranks set against Umbridge were multiplying. This was perfect as it made it harder for the pink toad and her Inquisitorial Squad to pin down who was pulling the pranks and where they were having their now technically illegal club. The duo were also glad to get out of Albus's ever-watching gaze. During the sessions they had had, Zack was swiftly becoming a master of dueling since combat was natural to him. For Aerith, the more defensive spells such as  _Protego_ and  _Episkey_  were her forte and she had also achieved her animagus form. Outside of class and Marauders In Training, the two with the help of their friends had been searching for ways to reverse the original spell. As to not raise suspicion, a different person would grab books in that area of magic while the rest of the group would grab books to help with their classes.

        Currently, Zack and Aerith sat across from Luna and the Weasley twins. The younger Ravenclaw was giggling slightly as she was squished between the twins who, of course, were totally not intentionally squishing Luna. The five had grown close over the past few months with the researching, pranking, learning and just hanging out in general. They also had become the best prankers since the Marauders, and were almost on the same level as them. Zack was avidly telling Aerith and Luna the last minute prank he and the twins had pulled, causing Umbridge's office to turn into the perfect home to some salamanders. Nothing of the horrid shade of pink had survived when the prank was finished being set up. 

        "How did you even get away with that?" Aerith asks, her bright green eyes widening.

        "Well, George and I set off some fire works down the hall from her usual patrol. That got her attention and then we booked it through a secret passage and got to her office," Fred grins.

        "Mhm! I arrived shortly after with a few salamanders, taking secret passages to avoid prefects and the Inquisitorial Squad. That Flame-Freezing charm was super handy for carrying those salamanders," Zack adds on.

        "And surprisingly, Umbitch's office was left unsecured - no guards or traps! So Fred and I then whip out one of our newest creations - the portable fire pit! Turn any area into a fire pit! Perfect for salamanders and s'mores!" George says. 

        "After the fire pit was all set, I set the salamanders down and we left to join up with you two!" Zack grins. 

        "So that's where you three were. How lovely of a prank," Luna says, her ever dreamy smile on her face.

        "Reno would love to hear about that prank," Aerith comments.

        "Yeah, he would. I can't wait to introduce you two to him!" Zack grins, the twins returning the grin.

        "We can't wait to meet a fellow redheaded prankster!" Fred says, George nodding in agreement. They continued to chat as the train got closer and closer to King's Cross Station. A thought pops into Aerith's head and she looks at the other female in the compartment.

        "Luna dear, would you like to come visit us over break?" Aerith asks. Luna smiles widely.

        "I would love to! Though I'm afraid I know not where you will be," Luna says, a slight pout on her lips.

        "12 Grimmauld Place! Just send us an owl so I can ask Padfoot to open up the Floo to you now that you know where we are," Zack says happily. He knew Luna was trustworthy and wouldn't reveal the location to anyone without his or Aerith's permission.

        "Of course. I would have done so anyways," Luna says, kicking her feet gently. 

        "We'll be there too so you won't catch Ginny by the Burrow this year," George says to Luna. He and Fred knew that the two were good friends. Soon enough, the train finally arrived and Luna parted ways from the twins, Zack and Aerith. Zack spots Remus and Sirius and he jogs over to them, grinning widely. Aerith was smiling and right behind Zack.

        "Pup! Cottontail!" Sirius grins as he opens his arms up. Zack and Aerith hug Sirius and then they hug Remus.

        "It's been soooooo long. I thought we would never see you again!" Zack dramatically says, causing Aerith to giggle, Remus to chuckle and Sirius to snicker. 

        "I know. It's been a little over a week since we last saw you. Such a long time," Remus says, playing along.

        "Alright! Let's go!" Zack says. "Oh! Also, we invited Luna over to visit at some point."

        "That was that fourth year Ravenclaw girl, right? She's quite lovely and quite the caster," Sirius says.

        "Not that I'm supposed to have favorites... But she was my favorite in Ravenclaw," Remus says.

        "Very naughty Moony!" Fred says, popping up.

        "Very naughty indeed! I think we should deduct some Marauder points from him! Don't you agree Fred?" George grins.

        "Why yes I do! Twenty Marauder points from one Moony!" Fred grins. Zack snickers. 

        "Tut tut Moony! I thought you were the one that never caught?" Aerith giggles.

        "You're slacking Moony!" Sirius smirks. Remus rolls his eyes good-naturedly. 

        "Well let's get going then, shall we?" Remus says, producing a rather long sock. Sirius, Zack, Aerith, Fred and George touch it and Remus activates it, the sensation of getting pulled behind the navel notifying them that the portkey worked. Zack had mastered landing perfectly and didn't stumble or fall. Sirius and Remus also didn't stumble or fall as they landed outside 12 Grimmauld Place. Aerith stumbled and reached out to grab Zack's shoulder to steady herself. Both of the twins stumble and decide to "accidentally" fall into each other and land on their butts. Aerith giggles and helps George up while Zack helps Fred up. The students then follow Remus and Sirius into the building where the other Weasleys already were, Molly lightly scolding Fred and George for just disappearing on her.

        "Alright, let's eat shall we? First Christmas break meal! All comfy and cozy at the table!" Sirius grins. 

        "And Molly kindly prepared the food for us," Remus smiles. Zack grins.

        "Woo! I love Molly's cooking! Thanks Molly!" Zack says.

        "You're welcome dear," Molly smiles. It warmed her heart to hear compliments as such. She then bustles into the kitchen to start sending out the different dishes of food into the dining room, the table already elongated and set for dinner. Zack, Aerith, Fred, George, Sirius and Remus all take their seats and Molly joins last once the food was all out. As soon as she sits, everyone makes a plate and digs in. Happy laughter and conversation bounces around the table as the Hogwarts students relaxed from being out of the pink toad's reach.


End file.
